Blue Flame Llama azul
by Shuki Cranston
Summary: In diesem Abenteuer müssen die MMPR ohne ihre super Kräft, ihre Waffen und ohne Zordons Hilfe auskommen. Völlig auf sich gestellt, erleben sie ein ebenso gefährliches, wie mystisches Abenteuer.


**Blue Flame**

Yukatan, 5000 Jahre vor unsere Zeit

Nach dem der Gott Hunab Ku die Erde aus einer wassergefüllten Leere hervor hob und sie mit Pflanzen und Tieren belebte, schuf er die Bacabs, die Wächter der Himmelrichtungen. Seine Gefährtin Ix Chel, die Regenbogengöttin, gab jedem der Bacabs eine eigene Farbe: Rot dem Osten, Weiß dem Norden, Schwarz dem Westen, Gelb dem Süden und Grün dem Cheibabaum in deren Mitte.

Hunab Ku wünschte sich Lob und Verehrung für seine Schöpfung und formte menschenähnliche Geschöpfe aus Schlamm. Doch sie waren geistlos und unbeseelt. Darum zerstörte er sie wieder und nahm das rosa Fleisch des Cheibabaumes, um daraus den Menschen zu erschaffen. Ix Chel besah sich sein Werk und befand es als gut. Sie hauchte den Wesen Leben ein. Das Volk der Maya war geschaffen.

Dankbar huldigten die Mayas ihren Göttern und errichteten stolze Tempel zu ihren Ehren. Zufrieden blickten Hunab Ku und Ix Chel auf ihr Volk. Sie beschlossen ihren Sohn Akabh auf die Erde zu senden, um die Mayas zu lehren und zu führen.

Akabh jedoch, wandte sich dem Bösen zu und herrschte grausam über die Menschen. Er erhob sich selbst zu ihrem einzigen Gott und forderte blutige Opfergaben. Die stolzen Tempel wurden von seinen Priestern entweiht, die unschuldige Mayas abschlachteten und ihre Herzen dem falschen Gott zu Füssen legten. Die heiligen Altäre wurden zu Opfersteinen.

Erschrocken über soviel Bösartigkeit drohte Hunab Ku seinem Sohn, ihm seine Macht zu entziehen. - Aus Wut darüber versuchte Akabh, die Verbindung zwischen Himmel und Erde zu zerstören. Er machte sich daran, den Lebensbaum, Cheiba, zu fällen.

Da erhoben sich die Bacabs, um den Cheiba zu schützen. Sie schickten Blitz und Donner gegen Akabh aus und ihre Farben erhellten den Himmel mit einem Regenbogen. Auf diesem glitten die Götter hinab auf die Erde, um den unwürdigen Sohn zu bestrafen.

In ihrem Zorn bannten sie Akabh in der blauen Flamme der Gerechtigkeit, dem Llama azul, hinab in das Reich der Herrscher der Unterwelt. An diesem Unwirklichen Ort, aus Feuer und Dunkelheit, sollte er gefangen sein, bis ans Ende der Zeit, da die Hölle gefrieren wird und die blaue Flamme erlischt. Erst dann sollte seine verdorbene Seele Frieden finden.

Doch die Götter gerieten in Vergessenheit und das Unmögliche wurde Wirklichkeit: die Hölle gefror!

(FF, die Vollendete Vergangenheit, Teil 3)

Yukatan, 2003 n.Chr. vor einer Woche

Es war ein gespenstisches Bild. In dem großen Gewölbe, des halbzerfallen Mayatempels, brannte keine Fackel, trotzdem gab es eine Lichtquelle. Den steinernen Altar einer versunkenen Kultur. Er war rechteckig, fast so groß wie ein Tisch. Der Stein, aus dem er geschaffen war, war dunkel und doch strahlte er ein blaues Leuchten aus. Die Luft um ihn herum schien zu flimmern.

Ein hochgewachsener Priester stand mit erhobenen Armen davor. Eine verängstigte Schar willenloser Sektenmitglieder umringten ihn. Der Priester murmelte unverständlicher Worte einer längst vergessenen Sprache. Sie wussten alle, dass der große Augenblick gekommen war.

Die magische Kraft des Altares war geweckt. Wie ein kaltes Feuer loderte er auf. Furchterregend klang eine tiefe Stimme durch das Gewölbe: „Die Jahrtausende der Dunkelheit sind vorbei. Akabh, der einzige und wahre Gott ist erwacht! Haltet euch bereit meine Getreuen, denn eine neue Zeit ist gekommen. Ich werde aufsteigen um die Menschheit zu unterwerfen und ihre Welt zu beherrschen!"

Seine Botschaft drang bis in den hintersten Winkel ihrer Gehirne. Sie starrten auf den leuchtenden Stein. „Sei gepriesen, oh großer Akabh! Wir sind deine gehorsamen Diener, dein Wunsch sei unser Befehl!"rief der Priester mit fester Stimme. Seine Anhänger nickten stumm. Das blaue Lodern spiegelte sich in ihren weitaufgerissenen Augen. „Sei gepriesen, oh großer Akabh!" wiederholten sie unterwürfig.

Die gewaltige Stimme erklang erneut: „Ein Hindernis ist in Erscheinung getreten, dass sich meinen endgültigen Siegeszug in den Weg stellen könnte!"Der Priester riss erschrocken seine Augen auf: „Was ist es, oh großer Akabh?"Für einen Augenblick herrschte Stille. „Die Bacabs! Die Macht ihrer Farben hat die Zeiten überdauert. Findet die fünf auserwählten Wächter und bringt sie zu mir. Ihr Ende soll mein Anfang sein." Die Boshaftigkeit, die aus dem Stein sprach ließ das Gewölbe erzittern.

Yukatan, 2003. n.Chr. bald darauf

Ein strahlend blauer Himmel spannte sich über Merida, die Hauptstadt der mexikanischen Halbinsel Yukatan. Die Chartermaschine der Trans-World- Reisegesellschaft landete sicher auf der spiegelglatten Rollbahn.

Professor William Cranston und seine sechs jugendlichen Begleiter verließen das Flugzeug und passierten die Zoll- und Passkontrolle. Gutgelaunt bestiegen sie den Bus, der sie ins Hotel brachte.

„Unglaublich, dass dein Vater uns auf diese Reise mitnimmt Billy, ich bin ja so aufgeregt."Freute sich Trini, die neben Kimberly saß und blinzelte ihn über den Rand ihrer überdemensionallen Sonnenbrille an. Billy, der mit Tommy auf den Sitzen vor ihnen befand, strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. „Ich bin selbst begeistert davon, das kannst du glauben. Das Forschungszentrum macht sich endlich für seine Entwicklungen im Bereich der Solartechnik stark. Zudem ist mein Vater als Redner zum Weltenergiekongress in Merida geladen. Und da er die Technologie meines Energieverstärkers im Bereich der Fotovoltaikanlagen integrieren will, wollte er mir auf diese Arte und Weise seine Anerkennung zeigen. Wer kann dazu schon nein sagen?"Tommy lachte „Verdient hast du´s ja. Wenn die wüssten, in welcher Eisbox die Welt gefangen wäre ohne deine kranken Ideen."Kimis Kopfnuss traf Tommy hart. „Deine Knutschattacke (VV3) hätte sicher keinem weitergeholfen, du Schwerenöter."Fauchte sie. „Reg dich ab Kimi und schau lieber mal aus dem Fenster."Sagte Jason hinter ihr und deutete auf das märchenhafte Gebäude auf das sie zu steuerten. Mit offenen Mündern bestaunten die Sechs das Firstclass Hotel das sie erwartete. „Man, Prof müsste man sein. Der Job scheint sich echt zu lohnen."meinte Zack, mit ehrlicher Bewunderung.

Der Bus stoppte. Durch eine pompöse Eingangshalle des „Casa Tucan" wurden die Gäste auf ihre klimatisierten Zimmer gebracht. Fleißige Helfer bemühten sich um ihr Gepäck. Es war fantastisch. Und kurz darauf traf sich die Clique an einem mosaikverziehrten, azurblauen Pool.

Genießerisch räkelten sich die jungen Helden auf den Sonnenliegen unter schattenspendenden Palmen. „Ach, ist das Leben nicht wunderbar?" träumte Kimi, „Keine Insektenmonster, keine amoklaufenden Mumien und keine Eiskönigin die einem schokfrostet."„Aber leider auch keine Rangerpower, kein Alpha und kein Zordon der einem beisteht."Warf Billy nachdenklich ein. „Stimmt Zwergnase." sagte Tommy „Aber sieh es mal von der Seite, für die Zeit, die Zordon bei Helios im Nordoz-System ist, um die bestmöglichen Verteidigungssysteme und Technologien für uns zu beschaffen, ist das die beste Art sich bei Kräften zuhalten. Und was soll schon geschehen? Die Feinde sind besiegt, es herrscht Friede in der Galaxie. Also hör auf zu grübeln und genieß deine Ferien."„Jep, da hat Tommy recht. Zordon hätte Alpha und uns nicht alleine gelassen, wenn nicht absolute Sicherheit bestehen würde."Meinte Jason und stellte seinen schirmchenverziehrten Cocktail zur Seite. „Außerdem sind wir auch ohne unsere Zusatzkräfte nicht völlig hilflos." „ Ja, aber..."fing Billy wieder an. Zack rollte genervt mit den Augen. „Junge, in den Falten auf deiner Stirn könnte man ja Bohnen pflanzen, relax- take it easy."„Mir ist halt nicht wohl beidem Gedanken, ein neuer Feind würde gerade jetzt auftauchen." Mergelte er weiter. Eine handvoll Erdnüsse traf ihm am Kopf. „Sei bitte mal ruhig und mal den Teufel nicht an die Wand." Schimpfte Trini, die geworfen hatte. „Du verdirbst mir die Ferienlaune."- „Aber wir haben nicht mal unsere Komunikatoren einsatzbereit."

Jason war aufgestanden und stand hinter Billys Liege. Er zwinkerte Tommy zu, der seine Sportzeitung sofort aus der Hand legte. „Dafür haben wir einen erstklassigen Pool und ich glaube du hast dringend eine Abkühlung nötig."Sagte der Anführer der Kampftruppe und legte seine kräftigen Hände auf Billys Schultern, während Tommy dessen Füße schnappte. „Nein, bitte lasst das!"wehrte Billy ab, er ahnte was folgen würde. Gerade schaffte er es noch, seine Brille Trini zuzuwerfen, als die beiden ihn mit Leichtigkeit aus der Liege hievten.

„Halt die Luft an, Kleiner."Sagte Jason und gleich darauf schwangen die beiden den wehrlos Zappelnden über das Becken und ließen zugleich los, so dass er mit einem gewaltigen Platscher im Wasser landete. „Ich verspreche dir, _das hier_ ist das gefährlichste, was du erleben wirst."Rief ihm Tommy hinterher, als er untertauchte. Doch er unterlag einem folgenschweren Irrtum.

Noch während die fünf Freunde lachend am Beckenrand standen und sich über Billys Wasserbombe amüsierten, wurden sie von einem stechendschwarzen Augenpaar fixiert, das sie von der Hotelterrasse aus beobachtete. „Die Fünf! Endlich, habe ich sie gefunden. Akabh wird zufrieden sein. Er wird sein Opfer erhalten."

1. IM VISIER DES BÖSEN

Von diesem Augenblick an blieb keine Aktivität der Clique unbeobachtet. (sofern man ausgedehnte Sonnenbäder, gelegentliches Rundenziehen im Pool und das Stürmen des Buffets als Aktivitäten bezeichnen kann) Wie ein unheilvoller Schatten folgte ihnen eine dunkle Gestallt auf Schritt und Tritt. Ein unsichtbares Netz wurde um die Ranger gesponnen. Selbst der sonst so übervorsichtige Billy wähnte sich in Sicherheit, bis die Falle zuschnappte.

„Hey, Billy!"rief Prof. Cranston über den sandgefüllten Volleyballplatz des Casa Tucan, auf dem sich die sechs Freunde ein kleines Match lieferten. Billy gab den Ball an Zacky ab und rannte zu seinem Vater hinüber der am Spielfeldrand wartete. Neben ihm stand ein hochgewachsener Herr im Tropenanzug, der ihm unbekannt war. „Ich möchte dir Senór Querido vorstellen. Er ist an meinem Forschungsprojekt interessiert und hat in Erwägung gezogen, in die Entwicklung meiner Energieverstärkten Fotovoltaikanlagen zu investieren. "Sagte Prof. Cranston und strahlte freudig.

Senór Querido rang sich ein gezwungenes Lächeln ab. Seine Haut hatte die Farbe einer reifen Olive, tiefschwarzes fettiges Haar fiel auf den Kragen seiner Jacke und über seiner kantigen Nase saßen zwei finstere, stechende Augen. Billy erinnerte das Gesicht des Mannes an eine Maya- Götzenmaske. Eine klauenartige Hand mit viel zulangen Fingernägeln hob sich ihm entgegen.

„Buonos díaz, comò es usted?" Sagte Querido. Billy gab ihm die Hand. Die Berührung war höchst unangenehm, als hätte er einen alten, nassen Lederhandschuh in den Fingern. Ein elektrisches Kribbeln stieg seinen Nacken hinauf. „Mui bien, Gracias. Schön sie kennen zu lernen."Log er und war froh, als der klebrige Griff nachließ. Unhöfflicherweise sah ihm Querido dabei nicht an, sondern starrte über seinen Kopf hinweg auf den Sandplatz, auf dem lautstark weiter gespielt wurde. „Deine Amigos?" „Si Senór."antwortete Billy, erstaunt über die Frage. „Mein Vater hat uns netterweise auf seine Reise mitgenommen." Der Blick mit dem der Südamerikaner seine Freunde fixierte glich dem einer Raubkatze, die ihr Opfer anpeilte. Billy wusste nicht was er davon halten sollte.

„Senór Querido hat uns zu einer Besichtung der Solaro-Werke eingeladen. Es ist die weltweit modernste Anlage ihrer Art. Das Hochleistungsmodul 165 Wp wird dort weiterentwickelt."Sagte Prof. Cranston begeistert. Billy konnte die Euphorie seines Vaters gut verstehen, seit Monaten tüftelte der Professor an einer neuartigen textuierten Oberfläche für Solarpanelle. Für seinen Vortrag beim Kongress hatte der Wissenschaftler (unter großen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen und erheblichen Schwierigkeiten am Zoll) eine eigens dafür zusammengestellte Palette an Materialien mitgebracht, die seine Erläuterungen veranschaulichen sollten.

„Por favor, Amigos. Es ist mir eine Ehre sie mit meinem Privatjet, nach Cancun bringen zulassen. In den Solaro-Werken werden Tür und Tor für sie beide offen stehen. Natürlich sind sie beide meine Gäste. Cancun ist eine moderne Stadt, sie wird sie begeistern." Queridos verbissenes Lächeln steigerte sich zu einem schleimigen Grinsen. In Billy regte sich Widerstand.

„Gracias Senór Querido, ich für meinen Teil werde auf die Reise verzichten. Meine Freunde würden mir so viel Arbeitseifer in den Ferien nicht verzeihen." Ärgerlich über diese Abfuhr funkelten die schwarzen Augen seines Gegenübers. „Deine Amigos werden dich kaum vermissen, Muchacho. Ich werde persönlich für ihre Unterhaltung sorgen und eine kleine Exkursion zu den alten Kultstätten bei Tekaxs für sie organisieren."Antwortete er gereizt. „Was? Sie werden uns nicht nach Cancun begleiten?" warf Mr. Cranston ein. „No, leider nicht. Wichtige Geschäfte halten mich in Merida fest. Aber mein Angebot steht."Er legte freundschaftlich seine Klauenhand auf Mr.Cranstons Schulter. „Mach deinem Vater die Freude Muchacho und begleite ihn auf der Besichtigung. Bis zum Energiekongress nächste Woche seid ihr längst wieder zurück. Und deine Amigos natürlich auch."Etwas in Billys Unterbewusstsein sendete Alarmsignale aus, er misstraute dem aalglatten Südamerikaner, jedoch der flehentliche Blick seines Vaters ließ ihm kaum eine andere Wahl als zu nicken. Mit gemischten Gefühlen sah er zu seinen Freunden hinüber. „Na ja, vielleicht wird ihnen der kleine Ausflug ja gefallen."Dachte er und schob die Zweifel beiseite.

Mit zusammengebissenen Lippen und geschlossenen Augen stand Querido in seinem Zimmer. Die rechte Hand lag, zur Faust geballt, auf seiner Brust. Sie umschloss ein Amulett. Es war aus dem gleichen dunklen Stein geschaffen wie der Altar in Akabhs Tempel und zeigte auf der Oberseite eine hässliche Fratze. Ein schwaches blaues Leuchten ging davon aus, das seine Finger durchdrang. Leise begann er die alten Beschwörungsformeln zu flüstern. Die Stimme die sich daraufhin erhob war nur für seine Ohren hörbar.

„Du hast die Bacabs gefunden! Ihr Blut muss fließen, bevor Hunab Kuh erwacht und sie begünstigt." - „Wie du befiehlst, oh großer Akabh."Hauchte Querido. „Ich spüre die Präsenz der blauen Flamme. Sorge dafür, dass sie meinem Tempel fernbleibt bis unsere Macht groß genug ist, sie zu vernichten."Forderte die Stimme. Die aufrechte Gestalt, hielt das Amulett fest und sagte: „Ich habe dafür bereits Vorsorge getroffen, großer Akabh. Nichts wird deiner Wiederauferstehung im Wege stehen."– „Worauf wartest du noch? Bring mir meine Opfer!"Querido öffnete die Augen und nickte.

Es hatte den Südamerikaner eine gehörige Portion Überredungskunst gekostet, die Clique von der Einmaligkeit der Exkursion zu überzeugen. Jason widerstrebte es zutiefst, die Kampftruppe, wenn auch nur für einige Tage, zu trennen. Ungern ließ er einen von ihnen zurück. Seine Versuche Billy doch zu einer Teilnahme am Ausflug zu bewegen, machten es dem Jungen noch schwerer, auf den Wunsch seines Vaters einzugehen. Aber der listige Querido schaffte es, ihm derart ins Gewissen zureden, dass er, schweren Herzens, seinen Freunde absagte.

Während die fünf Ranger ihre Rucksäcke schnürten und alles einpackten, was auf einem richtigen Advanturetrip von Nutzen sein konnte, packte Billy seine Tasche für den Flug nach Cancun. Sein Vater übersah dessen trübe Laune und war eifrig am zusammenstellen seiner wichtigsten Utensilien, die er für die Veranschaulichung seiner Entwicklungsschwerpunkte für notwendig hielt. Ein Kolloquium unter Wissenschaftlern war für ihn das Größte. Eine Materialbox nach der nächsten wanderte in seine übervolle Tasche, bis beim besten Willen nichts mehr hinein passte. Grübelnd hielt er einen kleinen Zylinder in der Hand, der wie eine silberglänzende Thermoskanne aussah. „Sag mal Sohn, hast du dafür in deiner Tasche noch Platz?"„Klar, gib her."Sagte Billy und griff danach. Mr. Cranston zog den Zylinder zurück. „Geh bitte vorsichtig damit um, es ist mein selbstentwickeltes Aluminiumpulver. Es wird die Lichtaufnahme der Antireflexschichten optimieren. Ich hab nur sehr wenig davon dabei. Der Zoll...du verstehst?"„ Und ob. Es wundert mich gar nicht, dass wir so viele Schwierigkeiten am Airport hatten."Antwortet Billy schmunzelnd. "Aber du kannst beruhigt sein, bei mir ist es in guten Händen." Er verstaute den Behälter sicher zwischen Socken und Shirts.

Ihre Reisevorbereitungen wurden von einem lauten Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen. Jason und die anderen traten ins Zimmer. „Wir wollten uns von dir verabschieden, Kleiner. Der Start unserer Expedition wurde vorverlegt. Die Jeeps stehen bereits vor dem Casa Tucan." Sagte er, es klang nicht gerade fröhlich. „Man, Billy gerade dich hätten die Tempel der Mayas sicher interessiert. Da gibt's Kultur ohne Ende."Versuchte Zack ihn umzustimmen. Traurig bohrte Billy seine Hände tiefer in die Hosentaschen und schwieg. „Ohne deine hochtrabenden Kommentare wird es echt langweilig sein, Zwergnase."Meinte Tommy und boxte ihm gegen den Arm "Wer soll uns denn sonst mit dem ganzen Bildungskram zulabbern?"Billy seufzte und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist wirklich schade, das du nicht mit kannst. Aber wenn es deine Entscheidung ist, werden wie sie akzeptieren. Doch du wirst uns fehlen."Sagte Trini bekümmert.

Kimberly (die den einzigen rosa Safarianzug in ganz Yucatan trug) schaute den Professor mit großen Rehaugen an. „Es sind doch Ferien, Mr. Cranston. Wir haben uns soooo lange darauf gefreut und Billy lernt sowieso viel zu viel. Etwas Abwechslung von all dem trockenen Zeug würde ihm sicherlich nicht schaden."Sie zwinkerte hinreisend mit den Wimpern. „Oh bitte, geben sie sich einen Ruck und lassen sie ihn mit uns gehen."Säuselte sie. Ihr Angriff blieb nicht ohne Wirkung. Mr. Cranston, dem die Begleitung seines Sohnes zwar sehr wichtig war wusste, dass Billy die Reise nur aus Respekt vor seiner Arbeit antreten würde und dass ein Junge seines Alters mal was anderes im Kopf haben sollte, als wissenschaftliche Studien, war ihm auch klar.

„Hört, mal Kinder."(wenn er wüsste) „Ich bin schließlich kein Spielverderber. Wenn ihr Billy unbedingt dabei haben wollt, ist das kein Problem für mich. Wenn er wirklich will, kann er natürlich mit euch gehen. Habt ruhig euren Spaß."Sagte er schließlich. Kimi fiel ihm um den Hals. „Super, sie sind der Beste!"Jubelte sie. Auch die anderen stimmten in den Jubel ein, Billy am lautesten. Ihm fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Erleichtert dankte er seinem Vater, doch der drückte ihm die gepackte Tasche in die Hand. „Schon gut, mein Sohn. Aber jetzt schnell, die Wagen warten nicht ewig auf euch. Raus mit dir."

2. UNHEILVOLLE VORZEICHEN

Der Auftrag, den José und Mendez von ihrem Sektenführer erhalten hatten, war von enormer Bedeutung. „In Akabhs Namen, führt die fünf Bacabs in den heiligen Tempel. Lasst euch von nichts aufhalten, diese Mission darf unter keinen Umständen scheitern!" flüsterte es in ihren Gehirnen und an ihren Hälsen baumelte ebenfalls je ein steinernes Fratzenamulett. Vorsichtshalber hielten sie die Reliquien unter ihren dichten Leinenhemden versteckt, um das schwache Glimmen zu verbergen, das davon ausging.

José, ein schnauzbärtiger Mexikaner mit dicker Zigarre im Mundwinkel, hatte das Gepäck der ahnungslosen Teenager bereits im größeren der beiden Jeeps verstaut. Sein Begleiter Mendez, ein stämmiger Indio mit breitflächigem Gesicht, saß im anderen Fahrzeug. Er grinste hämisch. Bald war es soweit, die Prophezeiung, die seit unzähligen Generationen an Anhänger der Akabhsekte weitergegeben wurde, schien sich zu erfüllen. Sie würden die Unwürdigen wie Schafe zur Schlachtbank führen. Ungeduldig sah er sich nach seinen Passagieren um. Er konnte den Tod der Bacabs kaum erwarten.

Erleichtert sahen die beiden, wie die gläserne Flügeltür zur Eingangshalle aufschwang und die Clique endlich heraustrat. Der Versuch, ein möglichst unschuldiges Lächeln an den Tag zulegen, scheiterte an dem Anblick, der sich ihnen bot: Tommy und Jason führten Billy in ihrer Mitte mit sich.

Der Zigarrenstummel fiel aus Josés Lippen, als sein Kiefer herunter klappte. Nein, so war es nicht geplant! Mendez stieß ein grobes "Maldecido!"aus. Seine pechschwarzen Augen funkelten böse.

„Olá Senóres, es gibt einen Passagier mehr an Bord!"rief Jason ihnen zu und wollte gerade Billys Reisetasche mit Schwung auf die Ladefläche des Jeeps befördern, als der Mexikaner sich ihm entgegenstellte. „No Amigo, es ist nur Platz für fünf gebucht. Von einem sechsten Gast hat Senór Querido nicht geredet. Dieser Junge dort kann leider nicht mitkommen."Sagte er mit einem derart gereizten Tonfall, dass sich in Jason automatisch Unwillen regte. „Ich sehe hier aber Sitzplätze für mindesten acht Leute. Also was soll das, José?" „Er steht nicht auf der Liste, seine Anwesenheit ist nicht eingeplant." Wehrte er, mit beiden Händen wedelnd, ab.

„Dann steht er eben ab jetzt drauf! Wir quetschen ihn irgendwo zwischenrein. So schwer wird das ja wohl nicht sein."Bohrte Jason weiter, aber José blieb hartnäckig, „No, unmöglich. Er muss hier bleiben. Senór Querido hat gesagt..."die anderen waren inzwischen auf den kleine Disput aufmerksam geworden und umringten die beiden. Billy schaute traurig und wollte bereits seine Tasche wieder zurücknehmen und gehen. „Lass nur Jason. Wenns so viele Umstände macht, dann bleib ich halt da."Doch Tommy nahm ihm die Tasche wieder ab und sagte: „Oh nein, du kommst mit."Dann knöpfte er sich den Mexikaner vor.

„Jetzt hören sie mal gut zu, José: entweder Billy kommt mit auf die Reise oder keiner von uns wird gehen. Sagen sie das ihrem feinen Senór Querido!"fauchte er wütend. José erschrak, der Klang in Tommys Stimme ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass er es ernst meinte. Es kostete ihn viel Beherrschung, die ganze Bande nicht einfach mit Waffengewalt in die Wagen zu zwingen und das blaue Übel gleich an Ort und Stelle zu entsorgen. Seine Lippen bebten, als die Freunde ihn herausfordernd ansahen. Hilfesuchend blickte er sich nach Mendez um, der leise vor sich hinfluchend aus dem Seitenfenster des zweiten Jeeps spukte. Dann steckten die beiden Reiseführer die Köpfe zu einer kurzen, aber recht lautstarken Beratung zusammen.

Mit zornrotem Gesicht verkündete José der Clique: „O.K. er kann mitkommen. Aber ich will keine Beschwerden hören, wenn's eng wird. Und ich übernehme keine Verantwortung für ihn." Sagte er unhöfflich. Seine Gedanken kreisten schon um die Art und Weise, wie er ihn am schnellsten ins Jenseits befördern konnte. Der Blick, den er ihm zuwarf, gaben Billy das Gefühl eine sehr ansteckende und extrem eklige Krankheit zu haben.

Während die anderen ihren Triumph genossen und sich lautstark darüber freuten, hätte Billy am liebsten die ganze Sache abgesagt. Sein Instinkt gab ihm zu verstehen, dass hier etwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung war.

In den beiden Jeeps war selbstverständlich genügend Platz für die komplette Truppe. Die Verteilung der Sitze nahm Jason vor, der mit Billy und Trini bei Mendez einstieg, während Tommy, Zack und Kimberly bei José mitfuhren.

Mit Kimberlys wehmütigen „Adios, Klimaanlage."nahmen sie vom Casa Tucan Abschied. Die erbarmungslose Sonne Südamerikas brannte auf sie nieder und bereits nach kurzer Zeit mussten sie die halbwegs komfortable Hauptverkehrsstraße verlassen und machten Bekanntschaft mit der staubtrockenen, schlaglochübersähten Landstraße. Stunde um Stunde entfernten sie sich weiter von der Hauptstadt. Die Landschaft ging von buschiger Grassteppe, in dichtbewaldeten Urwald über, was den Freunden begeistertes Staunen abrang.

Die beiden Reiseführer schienen irgendwie in Eile zu sein und die Clique musste um jede noch so kleine Pause kämpfen. Jedoch war es der guten Ortskenntnis und dem mörderischen Fahrstil der beiden Fahrer zu zuschreiben, dass der Convoy vor der Dämmerung das Ziel erreicht hatte.

Tekax war alles andere als eine moderne Stadt. Eher war es ein letzter Vorposten der Zivilisation. Unzählige ärmliche Wellblechbaracken säumten die löchrige Piste, die die Hauptstraße darstellte. Erst als sie die Innenstadt erreichten zeigten sich erste Lehm- und Steinhäuser. Weiß getüncht und ordentlich wirkten sie wie ein Postkartenmotiv. Indios in bunten Ponchos und mit Strohhüten saßen davor oder liefen durch die palmengesäumten Straßen.

Müde und von der langen Fahrt etwas gebeutelt stiegen die Freunde aus den Jeeps, die vor dem „Burro"stehen blieben. Das Hotel stellte sich als echte Überraschung heraus, für Tekax-Verhältnisse war es sogar ausgesprochen luxuriös. Je zwei Leute teilten sich ein Zimmer mit Bad und schon kurz darauf saßen alle mit einem Bärenhunger im Parrilla (Speisesaal währe echt übertrieben) des „Burro"vor dem mit Abstand gigantischen Topf Chili con carne, den die Welt je gesehen hat.

Zufrieden bemerkte Jason, dass sich José und Mendez nicht blicken ließen. „Queridos Großzügigkeit in alle Ehren..., aber bei der Wahl seines Personales hat er keinen guten Griff getan." Sagte er kauend. „Da stimm ich dir zu, die sind mir so was von unsympathisch."Meinte Kimi und angelte dabei nach einem Fleischstückchen. „Dieser José, der hat die ganze Zeit in seinen Bart gemurmelt und ich glaube, das war nicht mal in Spanisch."Tommy nickte, „Das Verhalten der zwei war wirklich komisch, die hätten Billy am liebsten stehen lassen." „Vielleicht hatten sie ihre Befehle und fürchteten Ärger zubekommen."Sagte Billy leise. „Trotzdem, das ist kein Grund derart unhöfflich zu sein. Schließlich sind wir Senór Queridos Gäste."Schimpfte Trini, ihr Gesicht war vom scharfen Chili rot angelaufen. „Man könnte meinen, wir sollten mit Absicht getrennt werden."„Stopp mal Stopp Trini!"widersprach Zack, „Jetzt bist du es aber, der den Teufel an die Wand malt. Ist halt dumm gelaufen, die stehn vielleicht nicht auf spontane Aktionen in Yucatan. Mach dem Kleinen bloß keine Angst, bin froh, dass er aufgehört hat Gespenster zusehen."Bis auf Billy begannen alle zu kichern.

Proportional zu der verdrückten Menge Chili stieg die Stimmung und als der Wirt ihnen nach dem Essen (nach alter Sitte) eine Flasche Tequilla brachte, tranken sie (um nicht unhöfflich zu sein) die gutgefüllten Gläser aus. Trinis Gesichtsfarbe war, zur allgemeinen Erheiterung, in sämtlichen Rotschattierungen angelaufen und Billy hustete ununterbrochen. Kim blieb die Stimme weg. Nur Tommy, Jason und Zack leerten ohne zu zögern ein zweites Glas, als der Wirt sie mit sanftem Druck dazu aufforderte. Derart gestärkt und erhitzt beschlossen sie, den warmen, sternenklaren Abend mit einem Spaziergang zu beenden.

Obwohl es recht spät am Abend war, schien das Leben in Tekax gerade erst zu erwachen. Würfelspielende Männer saßen vor den Bars, laute Musik drang durch die Straße und selbst kleine Kinder spielten munter im Staub. Die Clique wurde neugierig beobachtet und von bettelnden Kindern und Hunden bekleidet. Die Jungs besahen sich staunend die Auslagen eines zwielichtigen Waffenladens (seht mal, russ. Galaschnikovs, wie kommen die den hierher?), während sich die beiden Mädchen in den Läden nach Klamotten und Schmuck umsahen.

Trini und Kim schlenderten langsam die Straße entlang, fasziniert von den leuchtendbunten folkloristischen Webereien, die in den Fenstern und vor den Läden hingen.

Ein besonders hartnäckiger kleiner Junge folgte ihnen wie ein Schatten. Seine braunen Augen betrachten sie staunend, fast ehrfurchtsvoll. Zwei mal schon hatten die Mädchen versucht, ihn mit Geld abzuwimmeln, aber er blieb ihnen stets auf den Fersen. Sogar den angebotenen Eisbecher lehnte er stolz ab. Erst als sie an einer dunklen Gasse vorbeikamen, meldete er sich zu Wort. „Senóritas, kommen mit, por favor."Drängelte er und zupfte an ihren Kleidern. Als sie ablehnten jammerte er weinerlich, „Mit kommen, bitte, bitte! Schamanin schicken mich zu bringen Senóritas. Große Ehre, Xetá viel Wissen über Bacabs." Aufgeregt fuchtelte er mir den Armen und deutete auf eine kleine Hütte am Ende der Gasse. Trini flüsterte Kim zu „Hast du eine Ahnung wovon der Kleine redet? Der ist ja ganz aussersich." „Sicher will er nur irgendwas verkaufen oder er hat eine Oma, die die Karten legt. Meinst du wir sollen mitgehen?"„Neugierig bin ich schon. Außerdem, was soll uns passieren?"Kimi nickte den Jungen zu, „O.K. kleiner Mann. Bring uns zu dieser Xetá, mal sehen, was ihre Kristallkugel alles ausspuckt." Mit unzähligen „Muy bien! Gracias!"schleppte er sie überglücklich zur Hütte, wo er ihnen die Tür öffnete, aber selbst draußen blieb.

Als Trini und Kimberly durch die Tür gingen, schien es, als betraten sie in eine andere Welt. In der von unzähligen Kerzen erleuchteten Hütte, schwebte ein süßlicher Duft. Reliquien vom harmlosen Traumfänger über getrocknete Kräuter bis zum Götzenabbild zierten die lehmigen Wände. Und Trini hätte schwören können, dass irgendwo tote Hühner versteckt waren. Die Mitte des Raumes beherrschte eine glimmende Feuerstelle. Im Schein der Glut erkannten sie eine alte Frau mit langen, weißen Haaren. Sie schien in einer Art Trance zu sein, denn sie wippte, im Schneidersitz, hin und her und murmelte leise Worte. Gerade hatten die beiden Mädchen beschlossen, den merkwürdigen Ort wieder zu verlassen, als die Frau aufblickte und sie ansah. Ein warmes Lächeln lag in ihrem holwangigen Gesicht. Schwerfällig erhob sie sich und winkte sie näher.

3. Kill BILL

Trotz der verlockenden Angeboten des dubiosen Waffenhändlers (dem das Wort Waffenschein völlig unbekannt war) der sich laut Türschild „ Survival and Hunting"schimpfte, beließen es die vier Jung bei legalen Kleinigkeiten. Jason interessierte sich für ein erstklassiges Letterman (witzigerweise als Rangertool tituliert) Zack war fasziniert von der riesen Auswahl an MacLights, in Funktionsformen die sonst nicht erhältlich waren, und die zu einem Traumpreis verschleudert wurden. Tommy dachte auch an etwas Nützliches und nahm die Firestarttools, perfekt mit extrabreitem Magnesiumkern, in Augenschein. Ihre Qualität begeisterte ihn und er beschloss Trini und Kim eine Freude zu machen und ihnen ein Tool mitzubringen.

Billy betrachtet unschlüssig die Auslage der Taschenmesser. Jemand trat hinter ihn und flüsterte leise: „Diese Waffen werden dir nichts nützen, deine Zeit ist abgelaufen, Llama azul." Erschrocken wollte Billy sich umdrehen, um zu sehen, wer ihm diese bedrohlichen Worte zugeflüstert hatte. Da spürte er etwas Hartes, dass sich in der Höhe seine Herzens in seine Rippen bohrte. Die Mündung eines Revolvers! Er schluckte und verharrte bewegungslos.

„Was wollen sie? Geld? E...es steckt in meiner Hosentasche, nehmen sie es!"stammelte er. Hilfesuchend sah er sich nach den anderen um. Hatten sie seine knifflige Lage nicht wahrgenommen? Der Gedanke an einen lauten Hilferuf schoss ihm durch den Kopf, doch der kalte Stahl hielt präzise die tödliche Position. „Geld? No, Llama azul! Du wirst jetzt schön mit nach draußen gehen. Los, beweg dich!"zischte es ihm ins Ohr und als Nachdruck stieß die Mündung schmerzhaft zu. Billy beschloss dem Befehl zu folgen, bis sich eine gute Gelegenheit zur Verteidigung bieten würde. „O.K, O.K. nur keine Aufregung. Ich komm ja mit."Sagte er und wollte sich gerade in Bewegung setzten, als fühlte wie der Druck gegen seinen Brustkorb nachließ. Mit einem gekonnten Abwehrgriff schnellte er herum und hielt sein Gegenüber am Kragen fest.

„Du?" staunte er, als er in Zacks weitaufgerissenen Augen blickte. „Hey man, wie bist du denn drauf? Was soll das?"motze sein Freund und löste sich aus Billys Griff um sein Hemd wieder glatt zu streichen. "Sorry, aber da war gerade ein Mann. Er hat ich mit einer Waffe bedroht und aufgefordert mit ihm kommen."erklärte Billy. „Du siehst mal wieder Gespenster. Da war niemand." Grummelte Zack. „Hast wohl geträumt. Außer uns ist keiner im Laden."Sagte Jason, doch Billy blieb standhaft. „Aber wenn ich es euch sage. Ich habe die Waffe in meinem Rücken deutlich gespürt."„Deine Visionen nehmen langsam beängstigende Formen an. Ich glaub so was nennt man Zwangsneurose!"Lachte Jason und schüttelte den Kopf.

Billy ärgerte sich über die mangelnde Ernsthaftigkeit seiner Freunde. (Ob das zweite Glas Tequilla daran schuld war?) „Aber..." wollte er sagen, doch Tommy legte seinen Arm um ihn. „Ist ja gut, der böse Mann ist nicht mehr da. Jetzt hör auf zu fantasieren Zwergnase, davon bekommst du Haarausfall. Und nun gehen wir alle zusammen zu den Mädels, ich hab eine prima Überraschung für sie."An seinen Finger baumelten die Firestarttools. „Also doch, der Tequilla!"dachte Billy und stellte sich Kims Gesichtsausdruck vor, wenn sie diese „tolle Überraschung" erhalten würde. Leise machten sich Zweifel in ihm breit, ob er sich nicht alles eingebildet hatte? Er seufzte, warum gelang es ihm einfach nicht, diese Ferien zu genießen?

Als die vier mit ihren neuen Errungenschaften in den Hosentaschen die dämmrige Straße betraten, waren die Mädchen nirgends zusehen. „Mist, wir hätten sie nicht alleine lassen sollen." Sagte Jason besorgt. „Kein Problem, wir müssen nur jeden Klamottenladen in Tekax abklappern... "Meinte Tommy „...dann werden wir sie schon finden."

Sie gingen ausschauhaltend die Straße entlang, konnten sie aber nicht entdecken. Darum beschlossen sie, auch in den finsteren Gassen nach zusehen in denen sich kleinere Läden befanden, da sich Tommy sicher war, das Kimi für ein cooles Outfit jede Gefahr auf sich nehmen würde.

Während Tommy und Zack die rechte Seite der Straße übernahmen, schauten Jason und Billy in den schlechtbeleuchteten Gasen der linken Seite nach. Die Geschäfte in den kleinen Lehmhütten wirkten wenig vertrauenerweckend, so das selbst die Jungs froh waren, wenn sie auf die helle Straße zurückkehren konnten.

Jason und Billy tauchten in eine weitere schmale Gasse ein. Von Trini und Kim fehlte jede Spur. Die Augen der beiden Ranger hatten sich kaum an das Dämmerlicht gewöhnt, als ein lautes Poltern sie aufschrecken ließ. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde verflog der Rest Tequilla in Jasons Blut. In der Finsternis sah er das Mündungsfeuer einer Waffe aufblecken. Er reagierte blitzschnell. Während er sich auf den staubigen Boden warf, riss er Billy mit sich. Sie rollten sich ab und fanden Schutz hinter einem Stapel Kisten. Das Geschoss verfehlte sie um Haaresbreite und stanzte ein tiefes Loch in die Wand hinter ihnen. Fünf weiter Schüsse peitschen durch die Nacht und zwangen sie zusammengekauert, die Nasen tief in den Dreck gepresst, die Luft anzuhalten bis alles vorbei war. Der Putz der von oben auf ihre Köpfe rieselte, zeigte an, wie gefährlich nahe die Kugeln einschlugen.

Durch die Schüsse aufgeschreckt, rannten Menschen in die Gasse. An der Spitze Tommy und Zack, der den hellen Lichtstrahl seiner neuen Mac Light durch die dunkle Gasse tanzen ließ.

Fluchend stand Jason auf und klopfte sich den Dreck aus den Kleidern „Verdammt, was war das? Hey, Kleiner geht's dir gut?"er gab Billy, dessen Knie weich wie Pudding waren, eine Hand und half ihn auf. Billys Brille saß schief und das kreideweiße Gesicht kam nicht nur vom Straßenstaub, der an ihm klebte. „Ja, ich bin O.K. Konntest du was erkennen?"„Nein, es ging viel zu schnell."Jason versuchte die Richtung auszupeilen, aus der die Schüsse abgefeuert wurden. Es war zwecklos, der Schütze war bereits über alle Berge.

„Was zum Geier treibt ihr da?"rief Zack, als sie die beiden erreicht hatten. „Nach was sieht es denn aus? Wir wollten ein Nickerchen machen...jemand hat auf uns geschossen, du Blindgänger!"gab Jason zurück. Tommy betastete die tiefen Löcher in der Fassade und pfiff durch die Zähne: „Wer auch immer das getan hat, er hat es richtig ernst gemeint. Das war etwas Großkalibriges." „Und ich könnte wetten, die Waffe passt zu der Mündung, mit der ich eben im Waffenladen Bekanntschaft gemacht habe."Sagte Billy. „Vielleicht war es ein Überfall und man wollte euch ausrauben."Meinte Zack, doch Billy widersprach „Glaub ich nicht. Das war das reinste Attentat. Wenn wir doch schon unsere neuen Ranger Power hätten oder wenigsten Kontakt zu Alpha aufnehmen könnten." „Unsere Kräfte wären hier Fehl am Platze. Der Anschlag träg auf jeden Fall eine menschliche Handschrift. Schaut euch das an."Sagte Tommy und hielt ein Projektil zwischen seinen Finger, das er aus dem Mauerputz geschält hatte. „Ein Stahlmantelgeschoss! Absolut irdischer Ursprung, also eher ein Fall für die Polizei."„Dein Wort in Gottes Ohr."Flüsterte Billy gedrückt „Ich befürchte eher, dass uns Schlimmeres bevor steht."Nachdenklich verzog Jason das Gesicht. „Was auch immer es zu bedeuten hatte, Trini und Kim sind allein in dieser gefährlichen Gegend unterwegs. Wir müssen sie finden, bevor ihnen etwas zustößt."

Der schwere süße Duft der im Raum lag hüllte die beiden Mädchen ein. Die Schamanin begrüßte sie ehrfurchtsvoll, indem sie sich wie zu einem Handkuss verbeugte und ihre Handrücken mit der faltigen Stirn berührte. Dabei murmelte sie abwechselnd die Worte „Bacab"und „Cheiba". Mit unverkennbaren Gesten deutete sie den beiden an, sich ans Feuer zu setzten. Unsicher sahen sie sich an, aber die Faszination, die von der alten Schamanin ausging, zog sie in ihren Bann.

Die Schatten, die die lodernde Glut warf, tanzten auf Xetás Gesicht. Sie warf eine Handvoll getrockneter Kräuter ins Feuer, die knisternd verbrannten. Dabei begann sie wieder das unverständliche Kauderwelsch aus Spanisch und einer ihnen völlig unbekannten Sprache anzustimmen. Dann sah sie unvermittelt zu ihnen auf, ein sonderbarer Ausdruck lag auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie mit fester Stimme zu ihnen sprach, „Seit Jahrhunderten haben sich meine Ahnen auf diesen Tage gefreut. Doch nun da ihr Wächter zurückgekehrt seid, steht euer Schicksal auf Messersschneide." Kimi würde nervös, sie verstand den Sinn der Worte nicht. „Wir sind keine Wächter, gute Frau. Wir machen hier nur Ferien."Erstaunt hob die Schamanin die Augenbrauen „Habt ihr keine Erinnerungen an die Vergangenheit, Cheiba? Eure besonderen Kräfte sind nicht erweckt, aber ihr seid das Erbe."Trini wurde es mulmig. Sie hatte das beunruhigende Gefühl ertappt worden zu sein. „Ich weiß ja nicht, welche Dämpfe sie so inhalieren, aber niemand hat hier irgendwelche **_besonderen Kräfte_** und unsere Vergangenheit ist völlig normal." Mit einer scharfen Handbewegung brachte Xetá sie zum schweigen. „No gelber Bacab, ihr seid Träger uralter und längst vergangener Mächte und euch ist es gegeben, den grausamen Akabh aufzuhalten."Die Mädchen waren irritiert, was meinte die Schamanin? Spürte sie die Präsenz ihrer Ranger Power oder war alles ein Trick, um Touristen zu erschrecken?

„Wir sollten zusehen, dass wir hier rauskommen", flüsterte Kimi Trini zu. "Diese Xetá wird mir echt unheimlich. Es wäre gar nicht gut, wenn sie mehr über uns wüsste. Das Geheimnis unserer Identität muss gewahrt bleiben."Trini nickte.

„So, Ende der Vorstellung. Wir müssen weiter."sagte Kimi und die Mädchen machten sich daran auf zustehen. Die Schamanin gestikulierte wild mit den Armen, „Wartet! Nur ihr könnt es verhindern. Es ist eure Bestimmung. Aber der hohe Priester weiß davon, ihr seid in Gefahr. Er will euer Blut fließen sehen!" „Is ja aufregend - aber die Märchenstunde ist vorbei." wehrte Kimi ab und versuchte der Alten einige Pesos zuzustecken. Erbost warf diese die Münzen zu Boden. „No Cheiba, bitte versteht...Akabh wird auferstehen, das Ende ist nahe! Bis eure Kräfte erweckt sind, ist der Llama azul ist euer einziger Schutz! Bleibt in seiner Nähe."Trini zog Kim am Ärmel weg von der Frau, Richtung Tür. „Die tickt nicht mehr richtig, gleich wird sie uns irgendeinen teuren Talisman andrehen wollen."

Der Menschenauflauf, der die schmale Gasse füllte, teilte sich vor den vier Teenagern und spuckte einen ziemlich atemlosen José aus. Seine stechenden Augen sondierten den Tatort. Nervös zuckten seine Wangenmuskeln, als sein Blick an Billy haften blieb. „Maldecido! Ich hab überall nach euch gesucht. Was ist hier passiert, Amigos?"Seine Anwesenheit wirkte nicht gerade positiv auf Jason, was seine Antwort etwas schärfer ausfallen ließ: „Während unsere hochgeschätzten Reiseführer sich in irgendeine Bar abgesetzt haben, hat so ein schießwütiger Bandit versucht uns das Licht auszublasen! Gehört DAS zu Senór Queridos Extras? Ich dachte dies sollte eine Kulturreise werden und kein Überlebenstraining."

José setzte eine betroffene Mine auf „Perdóne, dies ist eine zwielichtige Gegend und die jungen Gäste sollten gar nicht hier sein. Ich bringe euch zurück ins Hotel."Tommy drängte sich vor und hielt ihm das Geschoss unter die Nase. „Zwielichtig? Das hier...hätte meine Freunde um ein Haar erwischt! Das Nest ist das reinste Kriegsgebiet! Und unsere beiden Mädchen sind da draußen! Gehen sie ruhig zurück ins Hotel. Ich für meinen Teil mach mich jetzt auf die Suche nach ihnen."Schrie Tommy bebend vor Zorn. José machte ihm bereitwillig Platz, als er vorbei wollte. In seinem Hirn hämmerte eine dunkle Stimme, "Finde die Bacabs bevor Xetá ihnen den Weg weisen kann. Tötet Xetá !"das schwache Glimmen des Amuletts unter seinem Hemd blieb unbemerkt.

Auf der Hauptstraße verlor sich die Menschenmenge und sie konnten ungehindert die Suche fortsetzen. José, der ihnen folgte, konnte kaum Schritt halten. „Wartet, Amigos."Keuchte er, „Ich kann mir denken wo die Senóritas sein könnten."Abrupt bleiben die vier stehen. Tommy drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn kritisch an: „Ach wirklich? Und das sagen sie erst jetzt?" knurrte er gereizt. „Nicht gleich wieder böse sein, Amigo. Ich will den jungen Gästen doch nur helfen."Beschwichtigte José. „O.K. tut mir leid, bin etwas nervös. Aber weil ich eigentlich ein ganz netter Kerl bin, dürfen sie voraus gehen und uns den Weg zeigen."

Kleinlaut setzte sich der Mexikaner, gefolgt von argwöhnischen Blicken, an die Spitze der Truppe. Zielsicher wie ein Bluthund führte er sie durch die nächtlichen Straßen und sie folgten ihm blindlings. Mit einer Hand hielt er heimlich das Amulett fest. Wie ein Radar erfasste es Xetás Aura und lenkte seine Schritte. Gleichzeitig flüsterte die Stimme hinter seiner Stirn ihre Befehle. Ein siegessicheres Grinsen lag auf seinem Gesicht.

Doch nicht nur José vermochte die Worte zuhören. Ein weiterer Diener Akabhs war unterwegs und verfolgte gnadenlos einem Befehl: „Töte die blaue Flamme!"

An der Kreuzung vor dem „Survival und Hunting"stießen sie auf Mendez. Er wirkte angespannt und musterte die Truppe feindselig. Dann wechselte einige ruppige Worte mit José und spuckte mal wieder auf den Boden.

„Mein Kollege meint, der kleine Zwischenfall von eben, hätte einige Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen. Leider ist das nicht ohne Nachspiel geblieben. Die Polizei wurde alarmiert. Darum bittet er den jungen Mr. Cranston für eine Zeugenaussage mit aufs Polizeirevier zukommen, bevor wir größeren Ärger bekommen." Verdolmetschte José und Mendez nickte eifrig.

Billy war es anzumerken, dass ihm der Vorschlag des Indios nicht behagte. Nervös schob er an seiner Brille herum. Auch Jason passte es ganz und gar nicht die Gruppe zu trennen. „Warum gerade er? Ich war auch dabei, wäre es nicht besser wir gingen gemeinsam?"fragte er. Händeringend nach Ausreden suchend, stotterte José „Er ist der Einzige von euch, der ein brauchbares Spanisch spricht. Wenn er gleich geht, könnten wir inzwischen unbehelligt weiter nach den Senóritas suchen. Es wäre von Vorteil, wenn die hiesige Polizei sich nicht in diese Angelegenheit einmischen würde. Ich meine, sechs Jugendliche um diese Uhrzeit, in dieser Gegend und die Tequillafahne der jungen Herren ist nicht gerade dürftig. Das könnte eine Menge Ärger bedeuten und wir wollen ja nicht, dass die Nacht in einer Zelle endet?!"redete er auf sie ein. Es musste ihm gelingen, die blaue Flamme von den Bacabs zu trennen. Und es schien zu glücken.

Wegen der unterbrochenen Suche trat Tommy ungeduldig von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Mit flehenden Blicken drängte er Jason endlich eine Entscheidung zutreffen. Das Misstrauen des Anführers bröckelte und die Argumente des Mexikaners nahmen logische Formen an. José spürte, dass er ihn genau da hatte, wo er es wollt. Es fehlte nur ein kleiner Schupps. Gegen Billys Einwand, man könnte doch zuerst das eine und dann das andere erledigen, musste er schwerere Geschütze auffahren.

„Bitte Amigo, es würde allen eine Menge Zeit und Ärger ersparen, wenn du alleine gehen würdest."Legte er seinen Köder aus, „Und die Sicherheit der Senóritas steht auf dem Spiel. Tekax ist, wie ihr bereits bemerkt habt, ein heißes Pflaster. Außer mit Waffen und Drogen, wird hier auch mit Menschen gehandelt. Eine asiatische Schönheit und eine blonde Amerikanerin würden einen guten Preis erzielen, das könnt ihr mir glauben."Das saß!

Gequält seufzte Tommy auf „Oh Gott! Los Jungs, wir müssen die Suche vorsetzten, worauf warten wir noch?"Die Panik in seinen Worten war nicht zu überhören. Resigniert schob Billy seine Hände tief in die Hosentaschen. Er wusste was er zutun hatte. „José hat Recht. Es klingt ganz vernünftig: ihr kümmert euch um die Sicherheit der Mädchen. Ich erledige den Behördenkram und halte euch den Rücken frei. Wir treffen uns später im Hotel wieder."(Bingo, angebissen) Mendez spuckte zufrieden aus und auf Josés Gesicht spiegelte sich Erleichterung wieder.

Der Widerstand war gebrochen, Jason nickte, wenn auch mit besorgter Mine. „Also gut, ziehen wirs durch!"sagte er mit fester Stimme.

Das Gebaren der Schamanin wirkte befremdend auf die beiden Mädchen. Etwas Unheimliches und zugleich Mächtiges ging von ihr aus. Die geheimnisvollen Andeutungen und die unklaren Warnungen verunsicherten die sonst so tapferen Kämpferinnen. Die Erfahrungen des letzten Jahres hatte sie gelehrt, dass es mehr gibt, als die Menschen ahnten. Und gerade das machte ihnen Angst. Eine schwellende Bedrohung lag in der Luft. Jedoch vermochten sie nicht diese einzuordnen. Es erschien ihnen im Moment durchaus klüger zu sein, den Rat der ganzen Truppe einzuholen.

Dann geschah Mehrers auf einmal: während Xetá beschwörend auf sie einredete und sie sich immer näher Richtung Ausgang bewegten, flog die morsche Holztür mit einem lauten Knall aus den Angeln und eine wildgewordene Horde stürmte in die kleine Hütte.

Tommy stürze auf Kimberly zu und riss sie in seine Arme. (wobei er fester zudrückte als ihr lieb war) Zacky bemühte sich um die völlig verdatterte Trini und stellte erleichtert fest, dass ihr nichts fehlte. Der schnaubende José rannte wutentbrannt auf die Schamanin zu. Jason folgte ihm mit langen Schritten. Doch bevor er es verhindern konnte, holte die fleischige Hand des Mexikaners aus und schlug der alten Frau so fest ins Gesicht, das sie zu Boden ging.

Jason handelte automatisch. Er packte den Schläger mit der Faust am Kragen und schüttelte ihn kräftig durch. „Sind sie verrückt, man?! Warum schlagen sie die Frau? Sie hat ihnen nichts getan!!"schrie er aussersich vor Zorn. Dann stieß er ihn mit ganzer Verachtung von sich. Während José nach Luft japste, kümmerte sich Jason um die Schamanin. Er reichte ihr die Hand und half ihr auf. Glücklich strahlte sie ihn an und strich mit der knochigen Hand über seine Wange. „Der rote Bacab ist gekommen!"flüsterte sie ehrfurchtsvoll.

Mendez ging voran und führte Billy wortlos die Straße entlang. In Gedanken versunken starrte Billy auf den staubigen Boden. Er hatte wieder dieses mulmige Gefühl in der Magengegend, und fragte sich ob es vielleicht vom Ekel gegen die schleimigen Auswürfen kam, die der Indio ständig von sich gab. Er befürchtet bereits, beim nächsten Auskollern Mendez einfach loskotzen zu müssen. Aber nicht nur sein Magen rebellierte, auch seine Nerven wollten sich nicht beruhigen. Die Ereignisse der letzten Stunde hatten ihn stärker mitgenommen, als er sich eingestehen wollte. Na, wenigsten waren sie auf dem Weg zur Polizei und somit in Sicherheit. Ob ihm dort wirklich geholfen werden konnte, bezweifelte er zwar, aber die Aussicht auf **etwas** Beistand beruhigte ihn einigermaßen.

Erst als Mendez wieder ein brechreizerregendes zähflüssiges Geräusch von sich gab, schaute Billy genervt auf. Eigentlich wollte er etwas sagen, aber ihm blieben die Worte im Hals stecken. Zu seinem Erstaunen hatten sie sich sehr weit von der Kreuzung entfernt. Die Gegend war ihm unbekannt. Die Straße war unbeleuchtet und menschenleer. So etwas wie ein Polizeirevier war eigentlich auch nirgends zu erkennen. Sollte sich der Indio verlaufen haben?

Gerade wollte Billy nachfragen, als Mendez sich umdrehte. Seine schwarzen Augen waren zu Schlitzen verengt. „Stirb endlich, Llama azul!" fauchte er. Instinktiv machte Billy einen Schritt nach hinten, als ein silberblitzender Pfeil auf ihn zu schoss. Der Junge spürte ein heißes Brennen in seiner Brust. Seine Finger tasteten nach der Quelle des Schmerzes und fühlten eine warme, klebrige Flüssigkeit, die durch sein Shirt sickerte. Ungläubig starrte er den Indio an. - Llama azul? - Jetzt dämmerte es: _er kannte die Worte und er kannte den Klang er dieser Stimme! _Aber mehr als diese Erkenntnis erschreckte ihn das Aufblitzen in Mendez Hand. Es war ein blutverschmiertes Messer!

Bevor die Schamanin weiter reden konnte, drängte sich José zwischen die beiden. Sein ganzes Trachten diente jetzt dem einem Zweck, Xetá daran zuhindern den Bacabs zu beeinflussen. Das Amulett brannte auf seiner Brust. Zu gerne hätte er die Frau gleich auf der Stelle getötet. Jedoch musste er sich das Vertrauen der fünf Teenager erhalten.

„No, Amigo. Hör nicht auf das was sie sagt. Sie ist gefährlich!" sagte er beschwörend zu Jason. „Sie hat die Mädchen in diese Hütte gelockt, um sie mit Drogen voll zupumpen und zu betäuben. Was hier in der Luft liegt sind Cocadämpfe. Riecht ihr es nicht?"der aufdringlich süße Geruch, der den Raum erfüllte, schien ihm Recht zu geben. „Es wäre selbst für eine alte Frau ein Leichtes gewesen, ihre wehrlosen Opfer in diesem Zustand an jemand zu verschachern."Schürte er das Misstrauen der Truppe weiter.

Xetá riss die Augen auf, „No, no, er lügt!"wehrte die ab. „Ich will euch helfen. Er ist ein Diener Akabhs. Sie werden euch alle töten!"„Die Schamanin hat uns wirklich nichts Böses getan, aber sie redet ständig total wirres Zeugs. Ich weiß gar nicht was sie eigentlich will."Sagte Trini und Kimi, die endlich aus Tommys eiserner Umarmung schlüpfen konnte, meinte: „Ja, sie ist zwar nett, aber unheimlich. Wir wollten gerade gehen, als ihr aufgetaucht seid. - Und es richt hier echt etwas streng." Tommy zog sie sofort wieder an sich, er wurde schnell nervös, wenn es im Kimis Wohlergehen ging. „Da seht ihrs! Wer weiß, was wir verhindern konnten. Die armen Mädchen!"

„Bleib cool man, belassen wir es dabei, dass niemand was passiert ist. Wir wollen schließlich keinen Ärger."Sagte Zacky und alle stimmten ihm zu. Jason überlegte. Es klang alles so vernünftig, aber etwas in seinem Herzen warnte ihn. Flehend sah in Xetá an. „Zweifle nicht an deiner Bestimmung Bacab. Ich werde zu Hunab Ku beten und seinen Segen für euch erbitten."Sagte die Alte. Als sie Jasons Hand ergreifen wollte, stieß José sie grob zur Seite. „Halt das Maul, Hexe! Oder..."seine Faust zuckte hoch. Jason packte blitzschnell zu und drückte den Arm des Mannes fest nach Unten. „Wag es nicht sie anzurühren!" knurrte er ihn an. Der Mexikaner schnaubte wütend. Dann wandte sich Jason an seine Freunde: „Wir gehen jetzt besser alle und vergessen die ganze Geschichte. - Und sie José kommen mit und lassen die Frau in Ruhe!"Der Mexikaner, der seine Finger kaum noch fühlte, nickte stumm. Er hatte vorerst alles erreicht, was er wollte: die Bacabs waren ihm schutzlos ausgeliefert, die blaue Flamme würde erlöschen, Xetás Vorhaben war gescheitert. Ein anderer Diener würde später grausame Rache an ihr nehmen. Sie sollte den Zorn Akabhs spüren. Niemand durfte sich ihnen in den Weg stellen.

„Sei verflucht, Werkzeug des Bösen!"keifte die Schamanin und spuckte ihn an. Sie wirkte wie ein Raubvogel, der sich auf Beute stürzen wollte. Hastig schob José die Clique zur Tür hinaus. Xetás Macht war nicht zu unterschätzen. „Machen wir uns auf den Weg. Die Alte dreht völlig ab. Sicher die Drogen!"sagte er mit bebender Stimme.

„Sie werden euch alle töten! Sucht den Schutz des Llama azul! Denkt an meine Warnung!"halten Xetás Worte durch die Nacht.

Billys Hand lag auf der pulsierenden Wunde. Blut quoll durch seine Finger. Der Stich saß genau über seinem Herzen und wäre mit Sicherheit tödlich gewesen, wäre er nicht geistesgegenwärtig zurück gewichen.

Alles ging blitzschnell, als die Hand mit dem Messer erneut nach oben schnellte und die Klinge wie ein Pfeil auf ihn zuschoss. Billy reagierte genauso, wie Jason es ihm in unzähligen Trainingsstunden beigebracht hatte. Während sich Mendez mordgierig auf ihn stürzte, packte Billy nach dem Handgelenk mit der Waffe. Zugleich ließ er sich nach hinten fallen und zog beide Beine an. Er nutzte den Schwung aus, mit dem Mendez sich auf ihn geworfen hatte und riss ihn mit. Dann stemmte er seine Beine gegen den Körper des Indios und streckte sie mit aller Kraft aus. Im Hohen Bogen flog der Angreifer über sein vermeintliches Opfer hinweg und landete hart auf dem Rücken. Billy brauchte sich nur noch abzurollen und stand wieder auf den Beinen.

Mendez stöhnte. Er schien benommen zu sein. Das Messer behielt er aber eisern in seiner Faust. Entschlossen trat Billy auf das Handgelenk des Gegners, das die Knochen knirschten. Die Finger lösten sich von Griff. Klirrend fiel die Waffe zu Boden. Doch die Freude über den Sieg währte kurz. Fluchend kam der Messerstecher zu sich und griff sofort nach der Waffe. Es blieb dem Jungen nichts anderes übrig, als es mit einem schwungvollen Kick aus der Reichweite des Indios bringen. Aber er setzte sofort mit einem weiten Hechtsprung nach, um es vor ihm zu erreichen. Mendez Pranken schnappten blitzschnell nach seinem Knöchel. Billys Sprung wurde jäh gestoppt. Er landete unsanft auf dem Bauch. Der Schmerz in seiner Brust meldete sich zurück. Er schluckte jede Menge Staub und seine Brille hüpfte von der Nase. Husten kam er auf die Knie und schnellte erneut nach Vorne. Zu spät. Sein Kontrahent war wesentlich schneller. Mendez schnappte das Messer. Er spuckte aus und murmelte, „Du kannst mir nicht entkommen."Die Klinge blitze drohend auf, als er kampfbereit auf Billy zuschritt.

Ohne nachzudenken griff der Junge nach dem erstbesten Gegenstand, der ihm in die Finger kam. Es war ein schmales Brett, das auf der Erde lag. Eine erbärmliche Waffe, aber er wusste sie zu nutzen. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde war er auf den Beinen und vollführte damit einen Rundschlag. Es machte „klatsch"und Mendez ging brüllend zu Boden. Er hielt sich mit einer Hand sein linkes Ohr. Auf die andere Hand, die das Messer hielt, sauste ein weiterer knallharter Schlag mit dem harten Brett nieder. Ächzend ließ der Angreifer das Messer fallen.

Dieses Mal reagierte Billy schneller. Noch während sie fiel, bekam er die Waffe zufassen und warf sie so weit von sich, wie er konnte. In der Dunkelheit war ein leises Klirren zuhören. Die Gefahr war gebannt. Dann schnappte er den stämmigen Mann am Kragen.

„Raus mit der Sprache! Was willst du von mir?"der Indio schnappte nach Luft. Er wirkte verängstigt. „Nada! Nada! Lass mich los!" keuchte er. Billy wurde ärgerlich, „Nichts? Das sah aber ganz anders aus. Du warst sicher auch der Schütze in der Gasse. Was hab ich getan, dass du mir unbedingt ans Leder willst?"ein irres Grinsen stand im Gesicht des Mannes. „Du musst sterben Llama azul, der Herr will es!"verständnisslos glotze Billy ihn an. „Der Herr? Welcher Herr? Was will er und warum?"wie ein Aal begann Mendez in seinem Griff zuzappeln. „No, lass mich los, Verfluchter! Ich ertrage deine Berührung nicht."Rief er und verdrehte die Augen. Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm Billy einen schwachen blauen Schimmer unter Mendez Hemd wahr. Mit einer Hand riss er die Knöpfe auf. Vor der Brust des Indios baumelte ein steinernes Amulett. Eine hässliche Fratze war darauf abgebildet und starrte ihn feindselig an.

Eine magische Anziehungskraft ging von dem Artefakt aus. Ohne dass er es wollte, streckte Billy seine rechte Hand danach aus. Das blaue Glimmen wurde stärker. Als seine Fingerspitzen den Götzen berührten, war es ihm, als tauchte er sie in flüssiges Feuer. Vor Schmerzen schrie er auf. Die Fratze schien zum Leben erwacht. Eine finstere Stimme erhob sich aus ihrem Inneren: „Du wirst mir nicht entkommen. Dein Ende ist nahe. Akabh wird über euch alle triumphieren!"ein bösartiges Lachen dröhnte in Billys Ohren. Am liebsten hätte er sie mit beiden Händen zugehalten, aber da war ein innerer Drang, der ihn zwang das Amulett nicht loszulassen. Wie ein heißes Eisen fraß sich der Stein in sein Fleisch. Er biss die Zähne zusammen. Tränen standen ihn seinen Augen. Trotzdem ballte er seine Finger zur Faust.

Mendez heulte grell auf, als Billy das Amulett von seinem Hals riss. Den Mächten, die sich vor ihm auftaten, war sein geringer Verstand nicht gewachsen. In Panik rannte er kreischend in die Dunkelheit.

Wahnsinnige Schmerzen wüteten in Billys Körper. Jeder einzelne Knochen schien in Feuer getaucht. In seiner Faust vibrierte das Amulett. Sein Gehirn stand kurz davor zu zerspringen. Mit aller Gewalt drückte er weiter zu. Dann fühlte er, wie die Energie des schwarzen Steines nachließ. Mit einem grässlichen Fauchen verschwand die Stimme aus seinem Kopf. Unter dem Druck seiner Finger zerbröselte das Artefakt des Bösen wie ein mürber Keks. Unendlich vorsichtig öffnete Billy seine Hand. Schwarzer Staub war alles, was davon übrig geblieben war. Er rieselte in den Straßendreck und wurde vom Wind davon getragen. Dann wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen und er kippte zur Seite.

3. DAS ERWACHEN DER BLAUEN FLAMME

Das Gewölbe des Tempels erzitterte. Der steinerne Altar hatte an Leuchtkraft zugenommen. Eine Gruppe Menschen stand wie angewurzelt, starrte in das Licht.

„Der große Akabh sendet uns eine Botschaft!"rief der Priester. Niemand wagte zu atmen. Alle lauschten der Stimme die sich drohend erhob. - „ Mein Zorn ist erweckt! Die blaue Flamme lebt und sie wird stärker. – Bringt mir den nichtsnutzigen Wurm von einem Versager der mich heute zweimal enttäuscht hat. Schneidet ihm sein feiges Herz aus der Brust! Sein Blut wird mir die Kraft geben, einen mächtigeren Gegner zu erschaffen. Ein Gegner der die blaue Flamme auslöschen wird. – Ich werde aus dem Reich der Unterwelt den schrecklichen Camazotz herauf beschwören!!!"

Sekundenlang herrschte Stille im Tempel. Der Camazotz, dessen Name seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr laut ausgesprochen wurde, war wegen seiner blutrünstigen Grausamkeit gefürchtet. Lange hatte sein Schatten die Erde nicht mehr befleckt. Verängstigt senkten die Gläubigen den Blick.

Der Stein leuchtet grell auf, denn verschwand das Licht und die Stimme in seinen Tiefen. Akabh hatte gesprochen. Ein elektrisches Knistern erfüllte die Luft. Der Priester lächelte wölfisch: „Ihr habt gehört, was der große Akabh verlangt! Findet Mendez und bringt ihn in den Tempel. Bringt das Blutopfer, damit der Camazotz erweckt werden kann!"Gehorsam nickten die Sektenanhänger. Zwei von ihnen gingen stumm hinaus. Der todbringende Befehl war in ihre Gehirne gebrannt. Mendez würde den nächsten Morgen nicht mehr erleben. Sein Schicksal war besiegelt.

Mitternacht war schon weit überschritten, als die Clique endlich im „Burro" eintraf. An Schlaf war nicht zu denken. Sie versammelten sich im Zimmer der Mädchen. Ersten weil Tommy sich zum Leibwächter der beiden berufen fühlte und zweitens, weil Jason es für erforderlich hielt eine Lagebesprechung abzuhalten, um die Ereignisse dieser Nacht zu analysieren.

José, der um das Vertrauen der Truppe kämpfte, brachte ihnen eine Kanne mit dampfenden Lapachó aufs Zimmer. Er schenkte jedem eine Tasse volle ein und versprach in der Rezeption Wache zuhalten bis der junge Mr. Cranston zurückkehren würde.

Misstrauisch sah ihm Jason nach als er das Zimmer verließ. Während sich die anderen über das heiße Getränk hermachten, lief er von Unruhe getrieben auf und ab.

„Was zum Geier läuft hier eigentlich? Erst versucht man uns zu durchsieben und dann dieses Spektakel eben in der Hütte dieser...dieser...verdammt, wer war diese Vogelscheuche überhaupt?" Kimi blies in ihre Tasse, „Das war Xetá, eine Schamanin und ziemlich weich in der Birne, wenn du mich fragst."„Oder auch nicht!"widersprach Trini, alle drehten sich zu ihr um. „Erinnere dich: sie redete von unseren besonderen Kräften und unserer Bestimmung. In einer Art, die mich befürchten ließ, sie ahne etwas von unserer Ranger Identität. Mich nannte sie Bacab und Kimi einen Cheiba. Sie meinte, wir seinen in Gefahr und sollten den Schutz des Llama azul suchen. Weiß von euch jemand, was diese Wörter zu bedeuten haben?"allgemeines Schulterzucken. Tommy setzte seinen Lapachó ab, „Wenn nur Billy hier wäre, er wüsste sicher was das heißt oder hätte wenigsten ein Buch zum Nachschlagen. –Wo bleibt er denn so lange?"„Gute Frage!"sagt Zack „ In diesem fürchterlichen Kaff muss man mit allem rechnen. Er und dieser Mendez werden hoffentlich keine Schwierigkeiten mit der Polizei haben?"

Jason war stehen geblieben und starrte aus dem Fenster. „Hm... mir ist nicht wohl bei der Geschichte. Dieser Mendez ist ein undurchsichtiger Typ, ich traue ihm nicht. Ich hätte Billy nicht mitgehen lassen dürfen."Grummelte er vor sich hin. „Mach dir keine Vorwürfe."sagte Tommy „Es wird ihm schon nichts passieren. An dem ist mehr dran als wir ahnen. Du solltest ihm und seinen Fähigkeiten vertrauen."Jason ballte angespannt seine Hand zur Faust. „Eben, darum mach ich mir ja Vorwürfe! Seinen Vorahnungen hatten bisher immer einen triftigen Grund. Jetzt versteh ich erst, was Billy so in Sorge versetzt hat. Ohne Alphas Frühwarnsystem stehen wir dunklen Mächten blind gegenüber." „Welchen dunklen Mächten? Glaubst du, diese Xetá hatte etwas Böses im Sinn?"fragte Kimi. Kopfschüttelnd sagte Jason: „Nein, sie wollte uns warnen. Ich weiß zwar nicht wo vor, aber da ist was im Busch. Wir sollten hier nicht länger bleiben. Wir sind in Gefahr. Ich spüre es!"

Als er wieder zu sich kam, war Billy schweißnass. Der kalte Nachtwind ließ ihn frösteln. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie lange er auf der Straße gelegen hatte. Das blutverkrustete T-Shirt klebte an seiner Brust und ein scharfer Schmerz pochte zwischen seinen Rippen. Sein Gehirn brodelte wie ein kochender Pudding und es fiel im schwer einen klaren Gedanken zufassen. Die Erinnerung an das Erlebte lag in einem nebligen Schleier.

Es gelang ihm wankend auf die Beine zukommen. Was jedoch mit einer heftigen Übelkeit belohnt wurde. Nun konnte er seinen Mageninhalt nicht länger zurückhalten. Das Chili landete im Straßengraben. Ganz allmählich fühlte er sich etwas besser. Tastend suchte er nach seiner Brille, die er im Kampf verloren hatte.

„Aqui." Sagte eine helle Stimme und eine kleine Hand gab Billy wonach er gesucht hatte. „Gracias."antwortete er verdutzt. Dann setzte er die Brille auf und erkannte einen schmalen Jungen, der ihn anstrahlte. „Komm mit, Llama azul, die Bacabs brauchen deinen Schutz."Hörte er ihn sagen. „L...Llama azul?"wiederholte Billy. Langsam dämmerte es ihm. Er hob seine rechte Hand auf Augenhöhe und betrachtete sie. Seine Handfläche war russverschmiert. Trotz der unsäglichen Qualen die er verspürt hatte, schien sie unversehrt. Nur in der Mitte, da wo sich Herz- und Lebenslinie kreuzen, war eine winzige Narbe zurückgeblieben. Sie hatte die Form einer kleinen Flamme und schimmerte bläulich.

„Was hat das alles zu bedeuten?"flüsterte er. Der Kleine Junge lachte, „ **Du **bist der Llama azul! Weißt du das denn nicht? - Und nun komm, wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren."Billy hatte nichts begriffen, aber da ihm das Denken im Moment nichts als Schmerzen bereitete, nickte er mit offenem Mund. Benommen wankte er auf unsicheren Beinen hinter dem Jungen drein, der ihn bei der Hand gefasst hatte und entschlossen hinter sich herzog.

Mit einer qualmenden Zigarre im Mundwinkel hatte José im Empfang des „Burro"Posten bezogen. Nervös trommelte er mit den Fingern auf dem Tresen. Sein Herr war höchst unzufrieden. Xetá und der Llama azul waren noch immer am Leben. Das Amulett unter seinem Hemd brannte wie eine ätzende Säure auf seiner Haut. Eine Stimme wisperte giftig in seinem Schädel: „Unfähige Idioten! Akabh ist erzürnt! Die Existenz des Llama azul stellt eine wachende Bedrohung für ihn dar. Es muss dafür gesorgt werden, dass dieser kleine Mistkerl seinem Schicksal nicht länger entgeht. Wir müssen ihn endlich schnappen. Die Wiederauferstehung des Camazotz steht bevor und er wird ihm ein schreckliches Ende bereiten. - Es dürfen dir keine weiteren Fehler mehr unterlaufen, halte die Bacabs unter Kontrolle oder du wirst Mendez um seinen schnellen Tod beneiden!!!!"

José verstand und knirschte mit den Zähnen. Diese gottverdammte Bande widerlicher Teenys verursachte mehr Schwierigkeiten, als er geglaubt hatte. Wenn er sie schon nicht alle auf einmal abknallen durfte, hatte er wenigstens dem Lapachó eine ausreichende Dosis Beruhigungsmittel beigemengt, um sie für den nächsten Tag gefügiger zu machen. Und sobald das blaue Übel hier hereinspazieren sollte, bekam er eine Begrüßung der besonderen Art. Er wiegte den Revolver in der Jackentasche und grinste. Sein Herr würde zufrieden sein, wenn er kam. (glaubte er)

Es gab jedoch einen, der keinen präparierten Tee zu sich genommen hatte. Jason hatte beschlossen, da seine Freunde selig grunzend in den Betten lagen, alleine nach Billys Verbleib zu forschen. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich er durchs Hotel. Als er José an der Rezeption stehen sah, beschlich ihn ein Gefühl das ihn warnte dessen Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. So verschwand er über die offene Veranda hinaus in die Nacht.

Instinktiv nahm Jason den Weg zurück bis zur Kreuzung, wo er Billy das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Um dann in der Richtung weiter zu suchen, die Mendez eingeschlagen hatte. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen zerrissen bereits die Dunkelheit. Morgendämmerung machte sich breit und ließ die finsteren Straßen weitaus weniger furchterregend erscheinen, als noch vor einigen Stunden. Die scharfen Augen des Jungen machten trotz des fahlen Lichtes einen merkwürdigen Schatten aus, der sich langsam aber stetig näherte. - „Billy!" rief er freudig und rannte auf das merkwürdige Paar zu, das die Straße entlang wankte.

Schmerzgebeugt, eine Hand auf der Brust, hob Billy den Kopf. „Du hast es geschafft. Jetzt wird alles gut."Sagte der kleine Junge zu ihm und ließ seine Hand los. „Xetás Gebete wurden erhört."Dann verschwand er so unerwartet, wie er aufgetaucht war, bevor Billy sich bei ihm bedanken konnte.

Unter großen Anstrengungen gelang es Jason den völlig erschöpften Billy auf sein Zimmer zu schleppen, ohne das José etwas davon mitbekam. (das vierstimmige Schnarchen aus dem Nebenzimmer wollte er aus Sicherheitsgründen nicht unterbrechen) Darum legte er ihn auf das Bett, zog ihm die blutgetränkten Klamotten aus und desinfizierte seine Verletzungen. Mit stabilen Pflastern aus dem Erste Hilfe Set klammerte er provisorisch die klaffende Stichwunde und legte einen breiten Druckverband um seine Brust. Als Billy endlich damit fertig war, die Zähne zusammen zu beißen, begann Jason ihn vorsichtig mit Fragen zu löchern: „Verdammt, ihr solltet doch auf dem Polizeirevier sein?! Was ist mit dir passiert? Wo ist dieser Mendez abgeblieben?"„Es gab kein Revier."Ächzte Billy, „Mendez hat mich in eine Falle gelockt und wollte mich abstechen."Jason zog ein schräges Grinsen „ Das Schwein! Ich hab so was befürchtet. Aber warum das Ganze?"„Keine Ahnung. Auf jeden Fall wollte er kein Geld. Er faselte was von einem Auftrag. Sein Herr habe ihm angeblich befohlen den Llama azul zu töten."„Llama azul? Das hab ich heut schon zweimal gehört! Weißt du was das bedeutet?"mit beiden Händen hielt Billy seinen schmerzenden Kopf und rieb sich die Schläfen „Es heißt: die blaue Flamme. Und ich hab den leisen Verdacht, dass Mendez glaubte **_ich_** wäre diese blaue Flamme und er müsse **mich** auslöschen."

„Gut, dass er gescheitert ist, denn wenn du wirklich diese blaue Flamme bist, hat eine alte Schamanin geraten, deinen Schutz zu suchen. Ich bin mir aber nicht sicher, was ich davon halten soll, denn **du **scheinst den Ärger irgendwie anzuziehen. Diese Xetá war echt merkwürdig, sie nannte mich den roten Bacab und Kimi einen Cheiba. Sagen dir diese Namen was?"Ein spitzer Schmerz durchfuhr Billys rechte Hand. Er stutzte. Ein sonderbares Gefühl stieg in ihm auf. Als gäbe es ein instinktives Wissen, das heraus wollte.

„Nach dem uralten Glauben der Maya waren die Bacabs eine Art Wächter und der Cheiba ein Lebensbaum. Ihr seid...ich bin...ich versteh den Zusammenhang nicht. Gott, hab ich Kopfweh. Hast du ein Glas Wasser für mich, mir ist schlecht."Sagte Billy mit schwacher Stimme. Etwas war mit ihm geschehen, da draußen. Aber was? Er rieb sich die schmerzende Handfläche. Jason sah besorgt seinen blassen Freund an. „Bei den vier Schlafmützen neben an steht eine Kanne Tee. Er müsste zwar inzwischen kalt sein, aber er wird dir gut tun."

José, der seinem Herren entgegen eilte, als dieser das „Burro"betrat und in demutsvoller Haltung begrüßte, traf ohne Vorwarnung eine trockene Rechte unters Kinn und streckte ihn zu Boden. „Versager! Kannst du nicht einmal was richtig machen?"wurde er angeknurrt. „Aber Herr, alles ist bereit. Xetá wird uns keine Probleme mehr machen und die Bacabs sind oben in ihren Zimmern."Verteidigte er sich und rieb sich den Kiefer. „Ja, aber sie sind nicht alleine! Während du hier blöd in der Gegend rumhingst, haben sie es geschafft die Pest ins Haus zuholen. - Er ist hier!"ungläubig schüttelte der Mexikaner den Kopf. „Unmöglich. Seit Stunden halte ich Wache um den Llama azul abzufangen, an mir wäre er nicht vorbeigekommen."Sofort strafte ihn ein verächtlicher Blick. „Du bist noch dümmer als du aussiehst! – Ich werde die Angelegenheit selbst in die Hand nehmen. Die fünf zukünftigen Leichen werden unverzüglich in den Tempel gebracht. Und im Dschungel wartet bereits der Camazotz auf sein Opfer."Er lachte kalt. „Ich habe mal gehört, das Fleisch höherer Wesen wäre besonders schmackhaft!"

Dichte Nebelschwaden zogen wie Wolkenfetzen durch den Dschungel von Yukatan. (besser bekannt als: Sian Ka´an Biosph. Resev.) Es war stickig und feucht. Als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch das dichte Blätterdach fielen, erwachte lautstark das Leben. Unzählige Vogelstimmen mischten sich mit dem wilden Gekreische der Affenhorden. Doch etwas war anders an diesem Morgen. Ein markerschütternder abgrundtief bösartiger Schrei hallte durch den Regenwald und ließ seine Bewohner ängstlich verstummen.

Etwas war erwacht. Etwas war auf der Suche nach seinem Opfer. Etwas das nur aus Bosheit und Hass bestand. Geboren aus grauer Vorzeit, ohne Sinn und Verstand, allein das Ziel zu töten trieb es vorwärts und die unstillbare Gier nach Blut.

Auf langen sehnigen Beinen bewegte sich das Etwas erstaunlich flink vorwärts. Seine ledrige dunkle Haut hing faltig an ihm herab. Er war ausgezehrt und hungrig. Nach vorne gebeugt ließ er seine muskulösen Arme baumeln, was seinem Gang etwas Affenartiges gab. (abgesehen davon, dass seine Pranken mit dolchartigen Klauen bestück waren und er selbst einen Gorilla um etliche Köpfe überragte) Auf dem gewaltigen Brustkorb ruhte ein furchterregender Schädel. Zwei glühende Raubtieraugen funkelten in einer scheußlich verzerrten Fratze. Unmittelbar unter den schlitzartigen Nüstern saß das speicheltriefende Maul, bestückt mit langen rasiermesserscharfen gelblichen Hauern.

Witternd hob das Wesen den Kopf und stieß einen weiteren abartigen Laut aus. Es gierte danach seine Zähne in frisches Fleisch zubohren. Und es wusste, sein Opfer würde bald erscheinen und es würde keine Chance haben dem Camazotz zu entkommen.

„Schau dir nur mal diese Penner an!"lachte Jason, denn die vier Schläfer lagen genauso da, wie er sie verlassen hatte. „Schnarchen hier um die Wette, dabei wollte Tommy eigentlich Wache halten."Er ging an den Betten vorbei, ergriff die halbvolle Teekanne, die auf dem Tischchen stand und begann zwei Tassen einzuschenken. „Na wenigsten haben sie uns was vom Lapachó übrig gelassen."

Billy betrachtet sich in der Zwischenzeit seine schlafenden Freunde näher. Er rüttelte an Zack Schultern. Der dunkle Lockenkopf wippte hin und her. Der Junge begann dämlich zu grinsen. „Moigähhn Ssswergnase."nuschelte er. Er setzte sich zwar auf, döste aber im Sitzen weiter. Trini grunze „Snlos?"und flatterte mit den Augenliedern, als Billy sie anstieß. „Hm? Habt ihr noch mehr Tequilla getrunken als ich weg war?"fragte er Jason, während er Kimis Wangen tätschelte. Das Mädchen kicherte albern, dann drehte sie sich um und schnarchte hörbar.

„Hör mal Kleiner, du weißt dass wir so was nicht machen würden. Wie kommst du nur darauf?"entrüstete sich Jason und führte seine Teetasse an die Lippen. „Die vier befinden sich eindeutig in einem Somnovalenten Zustand."demonstrativ hob er Tommys Augenlider hoch und deutete auf dessen Pupillen. „Ansprechbar mit verzögerten Reaktionen und erweiterten Pupillen."„Wovon redest du? Die brauchen nur einen Tritt in den Hintern."

Billy schüttelte den Kopf. „Das glaub ich nicht, Jason. Das ist ein Dämmerzustand wie er von Drogen hervorgerufen wird."„Drogen? - Vielleicht von dieser Xetá? José hat uns davor gewarnt."Er dachte nach und nippelte dabei am Lapachó. „Aber wir haben absolut nichts angerührt, bestimmt nicht!" Da schoss Billys Hand blitzartig auf Jason zu. Die Teetasse wurde aus seinen Fingern geschlagen und flog im hohen Bogen durch das Zimmer. Sie landete scheppernd auf dem Boden und zersprang. Der Inhalt ergoss sich über den Teppich. Mit aufgerissenen Augen stand Jason da und starrte seinen Freund an. „Böser Tee!"sagte Billy.

Schreckensstarr keuchte Jason: „José, das Aas! Er hat uns den Lapachó gebracht. Er steckt mit Mendez unter einer Decke!"wütend verdrehte er die Augen „Wie konnte ich nur so blind sein? - Lass uns die anderen wecken und abhauen."Vergeblich zerrte er an Tommys Armen. „Dimiwobidu?"lallend kippte der kräftige Junge vom Bett und blieb auf dem Läufer liegen. „Und wenn ich jeden einzelnen von ihnen runter tragen muss. Keine Sekunde bleiben wir länger in diesem Horrorkaff. Diesem Querido werd ich was erzählen."

Plötzlich klopfte es laut an der Zimmertür und im selben Augenblick glühte Billys Narbe auf. Ein Stimme flüsterte in seinem Kopf: „Es ist zu spät, sie sind gekommen euch zuholen."Doch es blieb keine Zeit darüber nach zudenken. Die Köpfe der beiden Jungen wandten sich reflexartig um, denn ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten wurde die Klinke nach Unten gedrückt und die Tür schwang vehement auf.

Ein hochgewachsener Mann im Tropenanzug trat ein. Seine schwarzen Augen fanden die beiden Jungen und mit einem öligen Lächeln auf den Lippen sprach er sie an:„Buenos Dias Amigos. Man hat mir angetragen, dass es Ärger gab... auf ihrer Reise. Ich bin gekommen um... zu helfen."- „_Der Priester des Bösen_!" flüsterte Billy. Ein rasender Schmerz brannte hinter seiner Stirn und fraß sich durch den ganzen Körper weiter. Er sank in einen Sessel, weil er fürchtete die Besinnung zu verlieren.

Queridos Erscheinen wirkte auf Jason dagegen wie eine Kriegserklärung. Er verschränkte die Arme und stellte sich ihm trotzig entgegen. „Senór Querido! Welch Überraschung! Sie erwarten hoffentlich nicht, dass ich in Jubel ausbreche? Diese Reise ist ein einziges Desaster! Ihre Reiseführer haben sich als ein hinterhältiger Giftmischer und ein schießwütiger Psychopath entpuppt. Das kriminelle Potential ihrer Angestellten läst selbst die Daltons erblassen."„Ich bin untröstlich, Amigo." Säuselte der Südamerikaner. „Hä?"Jason zog beide Augenbrauen nach oben. „Untröstlich? Sehen sie sich an was dieser Mendez mit Billy angestellt hat! Ihre beiden Angestellten haben seit unserer Ankunft in Tekax ständig versucht uns um die Ecke zu bringen!"

Verächtlich betrachtet Querido den verletzten Jungen der beide Hände an die Stirn presste und stöhnte. „Was Mendez getan hat war ein... unverzeihlicher Fehler. Er war leider etwas...fehlgeleitet."Sollte es überhaupt noch möglich sein, so zog Jason jetzt seine Brauen noch höher. Er schien als wollten ihm die Augen aus dem Kopf fallen. „Oh, ja...Mami war bestimmt immer mächtig stolz auf ihren kleinen Irren! - Fehlgeleitet? **Ich nenne das** **gemeingefährlich**!"brüllte er den Mann an. „Pour favor, beruhige dich. Er stellt keine Gefahr mehr dar. Für niemanden - das kannst du mir glauben."Antwortete Querido gelassen. „Ist ja entzückend! Dann kann José uns in aller Ruhe ungestört alleine abmurksen, während wir wehrlos und betäubt in den Betten liegen?"„Du täuscht dich, Amigo. José wollte euch sicherlich kein Leid zufügen. Sein Handeln diente...eurer Sicherheit."Jason war auf 180, er schäumte vor Zorn. „Wollen sie mich eigentlich verarschen? Auf welcher Seite stehen sie überhaupt? Ich verlange, dass sie sofort die Polizei einschalten, Billy einen gescheiten Arzt besorgen und uns auf dem schnellsten Weg zurück nach Merida bringen!!!" Queridos Augen blitzten auf. „Es gibt keine Polizei in Tekax und keinen Arzt. Aber es wird mir ein besonderes Vergnügen sein deinen Wunsch, euch von hier wegzubringen, zu erfüllen."Sagte er mit zuckersüßer Stimme und knetet dabei seine Finger das sie knackten. Jason gefiel die Situation überhaupt nicht, aber er wusste im Moment nicht was er weiter tun sollte. Unsicher suchte sein Blick nach Billys Unterstützung.

Eine heftige Woge von Schmerzen war über Billy hinweg gefegt. Seit dem Kontakt mit dem Amulett hatte sich mit ihm etwas verändert. Eine Macht die stärker war als alles rationale Denken bemächtigte sich seiner. Billy spürte eine ähnliche Präsenz des altehrwürdigen Guten, wie er sie schon bei Zordon empfunden hatte. Darum entschied er, sich nicht mehr gegen das zu wehren, was mit ihm geschah. Seine Gedanken wurden klaren und geleitet von dem Wunsch die Bacabs und den Cheiba zu schützen. Er wusste auf einmal in welcher Gefahr sie schwebten und wem Querido diente. Der Llama azul war erweckt!

Die rechte Hand zur Faust geballt stand er auf. Seine Augen erfassten Jason ratlosen Blick und Queridos wölfisches Grinsen (das jedoch augenblicklich erlosch). Für einige Sekunden herrscht absolute Stille.

„Ich ruiniere ihnen ungern den Tag Senór Querido, aber...Nein, ich muss mich korrigieren, ich tu es eigentlich doch gerne. Ich weiß wer sie wirklich sind und was sie vorhaben! Aber vergessen sie ihre niederträchtigen Pläne! Sie werden ihre dreckigen Finger von meinen Freunden lassen, denn ich werde es nicht dulden, dass ihnen ein Leid geschieht."sagte Billy mit einem bedrohlichen Unterton. Der Südamerikaner versuchte lässig zu wirken, aber in seiner Stimme schwang Angst mit: „Oh, ich staune! Der Welpe hat es geschafft, Zugang zu seiner Bestimmung zu finden."Er musterte den Jungen von Oben bis Unten und zog verächtlich die Lippen hoch. „Aber die Macht Akabhs ist größer als du ahnst. Sieh dich also vor Llama azul, noch einmal entkommst du deinem Schicksal nicht so leicht."

Jason stand zwischen den beiden und glotze sie mit offenem Mund an. Er konnte so ganz und gar nicht nachvollziehen um was es ging. „Billy was läuft hier eigentlich ab? Wovon redet ihr die ganze Zeit?!" fragte er. „Dieser Mann dort, ist der oberste Priester einer uralten Teufelssekte, die der Auferstehung ihrer Gottheit entgegen fiebert. Dazu muss das Blut des Cheiba und der Bacabs auf seinem Opferstein vergossen werden. - Euer Blut- Und ich stehe ihm dabei im Weg. Den ich bin die Reinkarnation des Llama azul, der blauen Flamme der Gerechtigkeit und somit der Einzige der diesen größenwahnsinnigen Möchtegern-Gott aufhalten kann." Nun klappte Jasons Kinnlade komplett herunter. Er war sprachlos. Querido indes kreischte irre: „Die Zeit des großen Akabh ist gekommen. Er wird auferstehen und die Menschheit unterwerfen. Euere Welt wird in Finsternis versinken! – Was denkst du, kann so ein bebrillter Weichkäse allein dagegen ausrichten? Du bist ein Nichts, Llama azul! Akabhs Diener sind überall! Unser Siegeszug ist nicht zu stoppen." Wie auf ein Kommando traten José und der Wirt ins Zimmer. An ihren Hälsen baumelte dasselbe Amulett, dass Mendez getragen hatte. Mit siegessicherem Grinsen stellten sie sich zwischen Billy und seine Freunde. „Deine Power ist noch zu schwach, Kleiner. Deine Flamme wird erlöschen bevor dieser Tag zu Ende ist."Verhöhnte ihn der Priester. „Das hat Mendez auch gedacht und ich lebe immer noch."Konterte Billy, aber dennoch keimte ein leiser Zweifel in ihm auf. Er wusste, dass er etwas tun musste, aber er wusste nicht was.

Jasons maßloser Schreck dauerte nur Sekunden. Jedoch lange genug um ihn erkennen zulassen, dass die Kampftruppe ziemlich tief in unheilvolle Geschehnisse verstrickt war. Der anhaltende Dämmerzustand seiner Gefährten machte die Hoffnung auf tatkräftige Hilfe und schnelle Flucht zunichte. Auf Zordon und Alpha konnte er auch nicht zählen, da sie weder von ihrem Aufenthaltsort noch von ihren Problemen wussten. Sie saßen in einer verdammten Rattenfalle. Allein diese Gedanken ließen ihn in eine nie gekannte Panik fallen. Gedankenschnell räumte er das Hindernis, bestehend aus den beiden Mexikanern, das zwischen ihm und Billy stand, aus dem Weg, indem er ihre Köpfe ergriff und sie krachend gegen einander stieß. Der dicke Wirt ging jaulend zu Boden und Jason setzte einen Fußstoß in die Nieren nach. Der etwas zähere José wankte kurz und nahm mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht die Fäuste hoch. Doch Jason ließ ihm keine Gelegenheit einen Schlag zu platzieren. Mit einem Kick in die Magengegend setzte er ihn außer Gefecht.

„Nicht gerade sehr beeindruckend ihre drittklassigen Clowns."Lästerte Jason und wischte sich die Hände an der Hose ab. Er machte einen lässigen Schritt über seiner Opfer auf den Priester zu, um ihm an den Kragen zu springen.

Zornig funkelten Queridos Augen und er tauchte in die hintersten Winkel der Gehirne seiner Diener ein. Seine Wille zwang José sich über alle Schmerzen hinweg zusetzten, aufzustehen und seine Befehle auszuführen.

„Freu dich nicht zu früh, roter Bacab."Zischte José plötzlich hinter Jason, bevor er Querido packen konnte. Er fühlte wie sich die Mündung eines Revolvers in seinen Nacken bohrte. „Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen dir das Hirn rauszublassen."Fluchend musste Jason zugeben, dass er seine Gegner unterschätz hatte. Langsam hob der Junge seine Hände nach oben.

Es war eine Genugtuung für den Priester, seine Opfer derart wehrlos vor sich zuhaben. Überlegen grinste er Billy an. „Nun, wie du siehst Llama azul, hab ich deine Freunde genau da wo ich sie will. Und du kannst nichts dagegen tun. Euer Schicksal ist besiegelt."Er lachte hysterisch auf. Billy wusste in dieser Sekunde eines sicher: würde er seinen Freunden jetzt nicht helfen, war ihr Leben keinen Pfifferling mehr wert. Wie von selbst öffnete sich seine rechte Faust. Ein grässlicher Schmerz fuhr durch seinen gesamten Körper und zog wie flüssige Lava durch jeden Nerv und jede Pore, um sich als geballte Ladung von Energie in seiner rechten Handfläche zu konzentrieren. „LAß UNS GEHEN!"rief er und spürte wie sich die gesamte Energie in Form eines gleisendhellen Lichtblitzes durch die kleine Narbe in seiner Hand entlud. Er glaubte keine Luft zu bekommen, so sehr verzehrte die Power sein Inneres. Sein rechter Arm glühte wie ein heißes Eisen, das man in sein Fleisch gerammt hatte. Die Wirkung dieser Entladung riss Querido, den die gesamte Wucht gegen den Brustkorb traf, von den Beinen und schleuderte ihn quer durchs Zimmer. Mit einem lauten Schlag knallte er gegen die Wand, dass der Putz aufplatze. José starrte fassungslos auf seinen Meister, dann auf Billy und begann zu beten. Ungläubig staunte Jason seinen Freund an. „Wau!"war alles was er heraus brachte.

Billy verharrte wie versteinert in seiner Bewegung, bis er realisiert hatte, was da so eben geschehen war. Stoßweiße ging sein Atem und sein Herz raste. Sein Arm wurde schwer wie Blei und er senkte ihn langsam ab. „Das ist also meine Gabe."dachte er und rieb seine Handfläche „Gar nicht übel, wenns nur nicht so furchtbar wehtun würde."Dann wandte er sich von Querido ab, der stöhnend am Boden lag und José zu.

„Nimm das Schießeisen runter, es ist aus."Sagte er zu dem leichenblassen Mexikaner. Doch der schüttelte den Kopf. „No Amigo, man wird mir das Herz heraus reißen, wenn ich versage! Sie kommen mit zum Tempel, es ist Akabhs Wille. Wenn du es wagst deine Hand zu heben, drück ich ab."Drohte er mit zitternder Stimme. Billy lachte auf. „Gib nicht so an, José! Du kannst ihn nicht töten – nicht hier und nicht jetzt! Tot nütz er euch Garnnichts."José wusste all zu gut, dass der Junge Recht hatte, aber die unsägliche Macht Akabhs bestimmte seinen Willen und sein Handeln. Er senkte mit einem hämischen Grinsen die Waffe tiefer.

„Gut erkannt, Llama azul. Aber um Akabh geopfert zu werden, brauch er seine Beine nicht! Eine falsche Bewegung und ich zerschieße seine Kniescheibe."Billy schluckte, dass dieser skrupellose Bursche seine Drohung wahr machen würde, war sicher. Zorn stieg ihn ihm auf und wieder erfasste ihn diese Gluthitze, die wie ein flüssiges Feuer in seinem Innern brodelte. Nur mit Mühe konnte er die anwachsende Energie zurückhalten.

„Worauf wartest du Kleiner? Lieber opfere ich ein Bein, als dass wir alle diesen Irren in die Hände fallen!"rief Jason entschlossen „Puste das Schwein um, Billy!"

Querido nutzte den Augenblick, da sein Gegner abgelenkt war. Die Power des Lichtblitzes wäre ausreichend gewesen sein Herz in sekundenschnelle zu zerkochen, aber als Akabhs oberster Priester genoss er einen besonderen Schutz. Zwar konnte ihn die Druckwelle erfassen, nicht aber die überirdische Kraft der Flamme. Das Amulett an seinem Hals hatte ihn vor dem sicheren Tod bewahrt. So gelang es ihm aufzustehen und sich lautlos seinem Gegner zu nähern. Gerade als Billy sich entschlossen hatte, das Wagnis eines Angriffes auf José einzugehen und die rechte Hand zur Faust ballte, griff er ein.

Der Priester hielt ihm das Götzenfratzenamulett entgegen. „Was denkst du eigentlich, wie oft du meine Pläne noch durchkreuzen kannst, Llama azul?"Die Augen der Fratze glühten rot auf. Billy schnellte herum und erhob die Faust gegen Querido. Doch er konnte sie trotz aller Anstrengungen nicht öffnen, es schien, als ob das rote Leuchten seine Reflexe lähmte. Überlegen nahm der Priester seine Niederlage zur Kenntnis. „Du hast keine Chance, Schwächling! Der große Akabh ist mächtiger als du und er wünscht deinen Tod. Dein Ende wird so grausam werden, dass du dir wünschen wirst nie geboren zu sein. Selber schuld! Du hättest wie geplant das Flugzeug nach Cancun nehmen und deinem Vater beim Absturz der Maschine Gesellschaft leisten sollen."

Tiefer hätte er Billy nicht erschüttern können. Seine ganze Kraft und Stärke schien auf einen Schlag erloschen zu sein. „Was haben sie mit meinem Vater gemacht, sie Wahnsinniger?"presste er heraus und Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen. Querido lachte ihm ins Gesicht. „Dasselbe was ich aus dir machen werde – eine Leiche!"Blind vor Wut stürze sich Billy auf den hochgewachsenen Mann. „Mistkerl!!!"fauchte er, aber bevor seine Fäuste ihr Ziel in dessen Gesicht fanden, schoss Queridos Hand wie ein Pfeil vor und presste ihm das Amulett auf die Stirn.

Als das Artefakt Billys Haut berührte, war es als ob sein Gehirn explodierte. Die grausame Macht die von diesem Amulett ausging übertraf das von Mendez um ein Vielfaches. Das rote Leuchten wurde stärker und hüllte den Jungen in eine knisternde Aura. Mit einem grässlichen Aufschrei ging Billy in die Knie. Die Schmerzen, die in seinem Inneren tobten, vernebelten seine Sinne. Er fühlte sich so gepeinigt, dass er am ganzen Körper bebte.

Jason wollte seinem Freund instinktiv zur Hilfe eilen, doch José schlug ihm mit mörderischer Gewalt den Revolver auf den Schädel, als er sich losriss. Er fühlte wie ein Rinnsal aus Blut seine Schläfen hinunter lief und ging fast schlafwandlerisch in Abwehrhaltung. Erst ein weiterer Schlag mit dem harten Kolben ließ ihn endgültig zusammen brechen. „Bring ihn bloß nicht um!"Hörte er Querido rufen, dann erloschen bei Jason alle Lichter.

Satanisch lachend streckte der Priester seine knochigen Arme in die Höhe. Er stand da wie eine fleischgewordene Drohung Vergangener Zeiten, als Götter und Dämonen die Welt beherrschten. Selbstgefällig warf er seine fettigen schwarzen Haare in den Nacken und rief: „Der Sieg ist unser! Der mächtige Akabh hat seine Größe bewiesen! Seiner Auferstehung steht nichts mehr im Weg. Er dürstet nach dem Blut seiner Opfer!"dann spuckte er vor Billy auf den Fußboden. „Und schafft mir endlich diesen kleinen Wichtigtuer aus den Augen!"Der dicke Wirt packte den zitternden Jungen an den Schultern, zog seine Hand aber fluchend wieder zurück. „Ich kann ihn nicht berühren, er ist verflucht!"japste er. „Verdammtes Weichei! Muss ich denn alles selber machen?" schimpfte der Priester und stieß ihn zur Seite. „Seine Kräfte werden schwinden bevor sie richtig erwacht sind, er wird uns nicht mehr in die Quere kommen und sollte er dennoch einen Aufstand wagen - hackt ihm einfach die Hand ab!"er griff in Billys Haare und zog ihn daran grob in die Höhe. „Fesselt ihn und die Anderen und bringt sie zu den Jeeps. Erregt bloß kein Aufsehen und hinterlast keine Spuren. Die Zeremonie darf nicht länger warten!"seine Diener nickten und gehorchten. Mit stolz erhobenem Haupt verließ Querido den Raum.

5. RUMBLE IN THE JUNGLE

Jason lag bäuchlings auf der Ladefläche eines der Jeeps, die Arme grob nach hinten verdreht und festgebunden. In Zeitlupe öffnete er seine Augen. Das grelle Sonnenlicht, welches durch das Blätterdach flackerte machte seine hämmernden Kopfschmerzen fast unerträglich. Das Dröhnen des Motors direkt unter seinem Ohr verstärkte diesen elenden Zustand. Langsam drehte er den Kopf und versuchte seine Umgebung zu erfassen. Zur einen Seite erkannte er das Gepäck, das bedenklich hin und her hüpfte. Zu seinen Füssen, auf einem Werkzeugkasten saß der dicke Wirt, halb eingedöst, mit einem Gewehr im Arm. Als er sich zur andern Seite umwand, blickte er in Billys Gesicht. „Na, ausgeschlafen?"flüsterte der ihm zu, auch er war verschnürt wie ein Päckchen. „Wo sind die anderen?"fragte Jason leise. „Bei José im zweiten Jeep. Sie sind noch etwas benebelt gewesen und konnten kaum auf eigenen Beinen stehen. Aber ich denke, die Droge verliert langsam ihre Wirkung."„Das ist ja mal ne gute Neuigkeit. Und was will der Fettsack mit der Knarre?"„ Er soll uns bewachen. Querido hält uns wohl für besonders gefährlich, obwohl er mir fast alle Kräfte geraubt hat. - Ein schöner Beschützer bin ich! Ich sollte euch aus seinen Klauen retten und hab's nicht mal geschafft mich selbst zu schützen. - Sie werden euch töten, wie meinen Vater. Es ist alles meine Schuld, ich habe Versagt!"sagte Billy verbittert. „Nicht so pessimistisch, Kleiner. Noch sind wir am Leben und wenn die anderen zusichkommen, werden diese durchgeknallten Fanatiker kein leichtes Spiel haben."Versuchte Jason ihm Mut zumachen. Dann überlegte er kurz. „Sag mal, wenn wir wirklich diese Bacabs sind, haben wir nicht auch irgendwelche besonderen Kräfte? Sag mir alles, was du darüber weißt." „Der Legende nach seid ihr die ersten Wächter der Himmelsrichtungen. Du bist der rote Bacab des Ostens, dein Element ist ursprünglich der Wind. Zacky ist der schwarze Bacab des Westens und beherrscht das Wasser. Der gelbe Bacab des Südens ist Trini, sie steht für das Licht der Sonne. Unser guter Tommy hat das Weis des Nordens erhalten und somit die Macht über Eis und Schnee."Jason zog die Stirn in Falten. „Das sind ja nur vier."„Es gibt schließlich auch nur vier Himmelsrichtungen."„Und Kimi und du?"„Welche Rolle mir zufällt, hab ich dir bereits erklärt. Ich bin die blaue Flamme, eine ziemlich miserable allerdings. Und Kimilein ist etwas ganz besonderes. Durch ihren Zugang zum grünen Ranger und ihre pink Power ist sie das Erbe des Cheiba geworden. Sie repräsentiert den grünen Lebensbaum der Mayas, aus dessen rosa Fleisch einst die ersten Menschen geformt wurden und ist die Verbindung zwischen den alten Göttern und den Menschen." Erklärte Billy leise. „Kimi ist ein Götterhandy? Dann soll sie sofort mit denen ein ernstes Wort reden, wenn sie wieder voll da ist und die Sache ist vorbei."Freute sich Jason. „Diese Götter haben sich vor Jahrtausenden von der Erde abgewandt. Es war nicht vorgesehen, dass die Hölle diesen Akabh ausspuckt. Darum stellt eure Existenz auch solch eine große Bedrohung für ihn dar. Kimi muss als Erste sterben, bevor die alten Götter diesen Fehler bemerken und eure Power erwecken. Und ihr werdet ihr folgen damit Akabh durch euer Blut an diese verborgene Power gelangen kann. Erst dann hat er die Macht, den Rest Welt zu erobern." „VERDAMMT!"rief Jason erschrocken. Ihre Wache begann zublinzeln.

Zum Glück erschütterte tiefes Schlagloch den Wagen. Der Dicke öffnete kurz die Augen und sah sich um. Die beiden Jungen stellten sich schlafend. Dann lehnte er sich wieder zurück und grunzte weiter.

„Wie können wir das verhindern?"wispert Jason. „Keine Ahnung. Mehr weiß ich nicht,... ich bin echt eine große Hilfe." Sagte Billy traurig. „Ich hätte es nie soweit kommen lassen dürfen."„ Nimms nicht so tragisch. Du konntest es genauso wenig verhindern wie ich. Die Falle die diese Irren uns gestellt haben, war zu hinterlistig. - Es muss eine andere Lösung geben. Wie hast du den Zugang zu deiner Power gefunden?"„Hm...da war dieser Kampf mit Mendez. Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr genau, aber ich glaube es geschah als ich..."Billys Kopf hüpfte plötzlich vor und schlug dumpf mit dem Gesicht auf die Ladefläche. Ein roter Faden aus Blut tropfe aus seinem Mundwinkel, als er ihn wieder anhob. „Du redest zuviel, Amigo!"schnauzte der Dicke, der ihm soeben das Gewehr gegen den Hinterkopf geschlagen hatte.

Zu sehr ins Gespräch vertieft, hatten sie seine Anwesenheit außer Acht gelassen, was sich als leichtsinnig herausstellte. Jason fauchte erschrocken: „Lass ihn in Ruhe, du Aas oder...!"„Oder was?" der Wirt kickte dem wütenden Jungen zwischen die Schulterblätter. „Dieses Mal bin ich es der austeilt."Er trat wieder zu „Bis zu deiner Hinrichtung werden wir noch viel Spaß mit einander haben, roter Bacab!"er lachte auf, doch ein plötzlicher gänsehauterregender Schrei aus dem Dschungel ließ ihn zusammen zucken. Er brabbelte mit angstgeweiteten Augen einige unverständlicher Worte und griff an sein Amulett, das zu schimmern begann. „Camazotz!"Konnte man heraushören. Jason wechselte mit Billy lautlos Blicke, aber Billy zuckte mit den Schultern. Dann bremste der Jeep scharf ab. Das Motorengeräusch erlosch.

Die Klappe der Laderampe wurde aufgerissen. Querido stand vor ihnen und zog an Billys Fußfesseln. Unsaft schlitterte der Junge über das Blech Richtung Ausgang.

„Zeit zu sterben, Llama azul!"rief der Priester, als er den Gefesselten aus dem Jeep gezerrt hatte und auf die harte Erde fallen ließ. „Ich hoffe sehr der Camazotz ist nicht all zu gierig und lässt dich schön lange leiden während er sich an deinem Blut labt und dir dein zartes Fleisch von den Knochen nagt."Mit einem scharfen Dolch zerschnitt er die Fußfesseln und zog Billy in die Höhe. „Ein kleiner Spaß, damit es nicht so schnell vorbei ist. Der Camazotz spielt gern mit seinen Opfer, bevor er sie verspeist!" grinste er diabolisch „Und jetzt lauf, Kleiner. Der Tod ist hinter dir her!"er gab Billy einen heftigen Stoß in den Rücken, so das er kopfüber in das Gestrüpp am Wegrand stürzte.

„Das könnt ihr nicht machen! Bindet ihm wenigsten noch die Hände los, damit er sich wehren kann! "schrie Jason entsetzt. „Es ist der Wille des großen Akabh! Und die gerechte Strafe für einen der sich gegen ihn gestellt hat."Zischte ihn der Priester an. Ohne eine weitere Reaktion stieg er in den Jeep und ließ den Motor an.

Der Dicke stellte seinen Schuh auf Jasons Kopf und lachte hämisch. „Der Kleine macht so wie so nicht lange, der Camazotz wird ihn schneller in Stücke reißen als er weglaufen kann. Noch nie ist ihm ein Opfer entkommen!"Jason verdrehte die Augen „Ihr seid doch alle total verrückt! Man sollte euch in die Klapsmühle stecken!"Der Schuh drückte fester zu und er glaubte sein Schädel würde zerspringen. Der Mann bückte sich so tief herab, dass er dessen schlechten Atem riechen konnte. Er stopfte Jason ein schmutziges Taschentuch als Knebel in den Mund. „Dein ständiges Rumgejammere nervt, Bacab."Sagte er und machte es sich wieder auf dem Kasten bequem.

Billy war sofort wieder auf den Beinen (was ohne die Zuhilfenahme seiner Hände gar nicht so einfach war) und sprang aus dem Gestrüpp auf die Piste. Das Tiefe Grün des Dschungels hatte die Jeeps bereits verschluckt, selbst das Motorengeräusch verlor sich in der Ferne. Entschlossen seinen Freunden überall hin zu folgen, machte er sich auf den Weg. Die Sonne stand bereits hoch am Himmel. Eine drückende Schwüle erfüllte die Luft. Quälender Durst und die beim Sturz aus dem Jeep aufgeplatzte Stichwunde machten ihm das Gehen schwer. Schlimmer als das setzten ihm jedoch die Erniedrigungen die er durch Querido erlitten hatte zu. Bitterkeit stieg seine Kehl hoch. Sein Herz verkrampfte sich.

Es musste Billy gelingen, das Schlupfloch dieser Teufelsekte zu finden und das Abschlachten seiner Freunde verhindern. Mühsam beschleunigte er seine Schritte. Doch mit den Armen auf dem Rücken kam er schnell wieder aus dem Gleichgewicht und landete erneut im Dreck. Laut fluchend blieb er liegen und versuchte die zusammengeschnürten Arme untern seinen Beinen durchzuführen, um sie nach vorne zubringen. Es war ein anstrengendes Unterfangen und kostete viel Kraft. Aber es gelang! Jetzt musste es nur noch schaffen die Fesseln an einem Stein abzuwetzen und er war frei. - Da ließ der nächste furchterregende Schrei die Luft vibrieren. Diesmal klang es wilder...und näher! Viel zu nahe. Ein Herzschlag lang war Billy wie gelähmt vor Angst. Dann sprang er auf und rannte los!

Der Camazotz hob den haarlosen Schädel. Zitternd nahmen seine Nüstern die Witterung seines Opfers auf. Genüsslich saugte er den Geruch von Blut und Furcht ein. Speichel tropfte aus seinem Maul. Er stieß ein widerliches Grunzen aus. Deutlich vernahm er die Laute des Wesens das er jagte. Es war ganz in der Nähe! Auf sehnigen Beinen huschte er flink durch das Dickicht. Fast wahnsinnig vor Blutgier folgte er der Spur, die sich für ihn wie ein Leuchtfeuer durch den Dschungel zog. Nichts konnte ihn jetzt noch davon abhalten, seine Beute zu finden und zu zerfetzten.

Da erblickten seine Raubtieraugen das wehrlos scheinende Opfer. Sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass in diesem weisen Haufen Fleisch eine wertvolle Energie verborgen war. Mit einem lauten Jagdschrei brach er durch die Büsche und stürzte sich auf sein Festmahl.

Billy drehte sich nicht einmal um. Er rannte so schnell er konnte kreuz und quer zwischen den Bäumen hindurch. Sein Herz raste. Zweige peitschten ihm ins Gesicht. Schon konnte er den keuchenden Atem seines Feindes hören. In Todesangst hetzte er weiter, auf einen Abhang zu. Kalter Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn. Auf dem losen Geröll der Böschung fanden seine Schuhe aber keinen Halt mehr und er rutschte ein Stück auf dem Hosenboden weiter, bis ein Bachlauf seinen Weg versperrte. Mit Schwung versuchte er über das Hindernis zu springen, verfing sich aber mit den Handfesseln an einem tiefhängenden Ast. Ruckartig wurde seine Flucht gestoppt. Es kugelte ihm fast die Schultern aus. Wie eine Fliege im Netzt baumelte er über dem Bach. Verzweifelt riss er an dem Seil. Es schnitt tief in seine Haut. Die Gefahr war jetzt direkt hinter ihm. Er ahnte sie mehr, als das er sie sah.

Mit unheimlicher Wucht knallte etwas gegen Billys Körper. Der Ast brach unter der Last und das Knäuel aus Billy und dem Camazotz landete auf dem Uferstreifen. Er warf sich herum und blickte in zwei glühende Augen. Übelriechende Ausdünstungen schlugen ihm entgegen. Ein Angstschrei blieb ihm in der Kehle stecken. Dann legten sich zwei gewaltige Schaufelhände um seinen Hals.

Die riesigen Pranken drückten erbarmungslos zu. Billy würgte. Kein Quäntchen Luft drang in seine Lungen. Über ihm keuchte der Camazotz. Speichel tropfte ihm ins Gesicht. Die grässliche Fratze vor ihm entblößte eine Reihe messerscharfer Hauer.

In schierer Todesangst gelang es Billy eine Hand aus den strammen Fesseln zu winden, obwohl er sich dabei die Haut in Fetzen riss. Aber er war frei! Als das Untier zum Biss in seine Kehle ansetzte wehrte er es mit beiden Armen ab. Seine Hände berührten die ledrige Masse, die das Wesen einhüllte. Die Fläche seiner rechten Hand begann zu brennen. Die Glut in seinem Inneren fachte erneut mit großer Macht auf. Ein Fluss aus lodernder Energie strömte durch seinen Arm und zentrierte sich in der Handfläche. Blindlings stieß Billy seine rechte Hand in die Fratze des Camazotz. Er fühlte etwas Weiches. Schon peitschte ein gleisendheller Lichtstrahl wie ein Blitz aus seiner Narbe.

Einen Herzschlag lang geschah nichts, dann brüllte der Würger auf. Der Griff um Billys Kehle lockerte sich. Frische Luft füllte seine Lungen. Als der Camazotz sich aufbäumte, rollte der Junge zur Seite. Eine glibberige rote Masse triefte neben ihm auf die Erde. Billy sah seinen Feind an. Aus der Augenhöhle des Monsters quoll rohes Fleisch und Blut. Volltreffer!

Während der Camazotz vor Wut und Schmerzen tobte, aktivierte Billy seinen letzten Rest an Energie und taumelte davon, soweit ihn seine Füße trugen, nur weg von hier!

Das abartige Gebrüll des Untieres verebbte in der Ferne. Billy war am Ende seiner Kräfte. Völlig erschöpft sank er hinter einem schützenden Baumstamm zusammen. Sein Atem brannte wie Feuer. Es gab keine Stelle an seinem Körper, die nicht schmerzte. Am Schlimmsten quälte ihn sein rechter Arm. Er hatte das Gefühl, als ätze er wie sich Säure in seinen Brustkorb. Ein roter Schleier tanzte vor seinen Augen. Doch an der Grenze zur erlösenden Ohnmacht drang eine angenehme warme Stimme an sein Ohr.

„Verlier nicht den Mut."Flüsterte es. "Du darfst jetzt nicht aufgeben, denn du trägst ein großes Erbe."Billys Geist kämpfte gegen die verlockende Dunkelheit. „ Diese Aufgabe ist zu groß für mich. Ich habe mich als unwürdig erwiesen und ich habe Angst."Keuchte er mit schwerer Zunge. „Angst ist wichtig um zu überleben."Antwortete die Stimme. Die Schwärze der Ohnmacht verblasste. Lebensgeister kehrten in Billys Körper zurück. „Die Diener des Bösen haben mich besiegt. Sie werden ihr Ziel erreichen und es ist meine Schuld."„Zweifle nicht an dir, Llama azul. Du hast die Macht die Welt vor dem Untergang zu schützen."Ein müdes Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel. „Das Schicksal der Welt ist also abhängig von einem erbärmlichen Versager!"

Das Licht des Tages drang milchiggelb in seine trüben Augen. Der Schatten einer schmalen Gestallt zeichnete sich darin ab. „Deine Menschlichkeit und deine Vorsicht machen dir den Zugang zu deinen wahren Kräften schwer."„Das was ich bisher davon erlebt habe reicht mir eigentlich. Die Schmerzen werden immer unerträglicher."Das Gesicht einer alten hohlwangigen Frau lächelte ihm entgegen. Sein Unterbewusstsein sagte ihm, dass dies Xetá sein musste. Sie strahlte Weisheit und Güte aus. „Jede Macht birgt auch ein Risiko. Doch du hast den Segen der Götter und ein reines Herz. Es ist deine Bestimmung den schrecklichen Akabh in die feurigen Tiefen der untersten Ebene der Höhle zu verbannen. Deine Macht ist größer als du dir vorstellen kannst, du musst Vertrauen in die Vorsehung haben." „Da läuft aber was gewaltig daneben, ich wurde ja nicht mal mit seinen Handlangern fertig."„Weil du deine Gabe nicht akzeptiert hast, Llama azul. Gib dich der Flamme hin, denn du bist die Flamme selbst."Xetás Hand berührte seine Wangen, wie ein leichter Wind.

Billy erfasste den tiefen Sinn ihrer Worte und begriff: „ Ich muss aufhören Billy zu sein und ganz zur blauen Flamme werden. Diese Macht zerstört nicht nur meine Gegner, sonder auch mich selbst. Ist es so?"

Xetá schwieg einen Moment, dann antworte sie. „Akabhs Leben basiert nicht auf Kohlenwasserstoff, kein Feuer dieser Welt ist heiß genug den steinernen Altar, der seinen Astralkörper birgt, zu schmelzen und nur das bedeutet sein Ende. Keine andere Flamme außer der des Llama azul hat diese Macht."Sie sagte es mit Überzeugung, aber ihr Blick war voller Mitleid. „Ich werde mein Leben geben müssen, um diesen Akabh zu vernichten? Ist das das Schicksal der blauen Flamme?"„So war es vor 5000Jahren und so wird es wieder sein, das ist der Wille der Götter. Aus welchem Grund auch immer, du bist dafür ausersehen. Es gibt keinen anderen Weg." Traurig nickte der Junge „Wenn ich damit die Welt retten kann, werde ich es hinnehmen. Das Gute wird siegen und meine Freunde werden leben, das ist es mir wert zu verbrennen!"stolz blickte Xetá ihn an. „Du bist ein Würdiger Erbe."Dann fegte ein kräftiger Wind durch ihre Nebelgestallt. „Aber nun rasch Llama azul, der Camazotz ist nahe. Du musst ihn vernichten und den Tempel Akabhs erreichen, bevor die Mitte der Nacht erreicht ist. Deine Freunde schweben in großer Gefahr."Ein Windhauch löste Xetás Erscheinung vollständig auf.

„Nein, geh nicht weg! Ich habe so viele Fragen!"rief er ihr hinterher. Er sprang auf und griff ins Leere. „Bitte lass mich nicht allein!"


End file.
